


Céline y Adèle

by aldeana



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu|Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldeana/pseuds/aldeana
Summary: Esta historia es la continuación del fanfic Noémie y Adèle. Esta vez, desde la perspectiva de Céline, pero no solo la suya. Es un homenaje a Céline Sciamma y a Retrato de una mujer en llamas, que me han cambiado la vida.Gracias por leer. Agradezco también tus comentarios.Si te gusta, comparte! 🙃P.S. There is an English translation (by Google): Céline and Adèle.twitter: @aldeana74102066
Relationships: céline sciamma/adèle haenel/noémie merlant
Comments: 23
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Adèle abre la puerta con su propia llave. Se quita el abrigo y me sonríe. Yo estoy en el sofá leyendo. Me quita el libro de la mano y recuesta su cabeza en mi regazo para que le acaricie el pelo.

– Estoy leyendo.

– Ya no.

Ríe divertida. Tiene esa risa tonta que no le pega nada.

– ¿Y Noémie?

– En casa. ¿Qué pasa, tengo que llevarla a todas partes?

– Hmmm.

Le acaricio el pelo. Ella cierra los ojos.

– Qué tal tus tics.

– Pues últimamente disparados.

– Ya me he dado cuenta. He estado viendo unos vídeos de entrevistas.

– ¿Y?

– Tienes ese tic con la lengua constantemente.

– Es por la entrevista en Mediapart. Me estoy volviendo loca.

– Ya no falta nada. Todo saldrá bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. Ella con los ojos cerrados. Observo su rostro, que he besado tantas veces. Y me cuenta que Noémie está empeñada en que vaya a su casa en Navidad.

– ¿Y vas a ir?

– No.

– ¿Por qué la haces sufrir?

Abre los ojos y me mira intrigada.

– No quiero conocer a su familia, su familia me odia y ni siquiera me conoce. ¿Te imaginas que llegue allí y ni me hablen?

– Claro que te van a hablar.

– Su padre... Me ha estado enseñando fotos de su familia. Su padre está en una silla de ruedas. Tuvo un accidente.

– Adèle.

– Qué.

– Yo estaba tan tranquila leyendo mi libro y ahora me cuentas la vida de Noémie, ¿cuándo vas a parar?

Ella ya no puede concentrarse en mis caricias, yo tampoco.

– ¿Cuándo voy a parar?

– Sí. Me dijiste: tengo que seguir mi camino. Pero no era cierto, sigues en mi vida. Vas y vienes de tu vida a la mía, y viceversa. Entras y sales cuando te da la gana. Tengo que decirte algo.

Parpadea sorprendida.

– He empezado una relación.

– ¿Un rollo?

– No es un rollo. Ella me gusta y quiero seguir viéndola y no puedes entrar tú de repente en casa cuando queremos intimidad.

– ¿Quién es?

– ¿Tiene alguna importancia ahora?

– ¿Me estás echando de tu vida?

– No te estoy echando de mi vida, solo digo que sería más fácil para mí si llamaras antes de venir.

Adèle se levanta del sofá, va al perchero y busca en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Saca mi llave de su llavero y la pone encima de la mesa. Se pone el abrigo y se va sin despedirse.

Me asomo a la ventana y la veo marcharse en su bicicleta dorada. Se me parte el corazón. ¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que la veo marcharse de casa se me parta el corazón como la primera vez?

Lunes 4 de noviembre de 2019, 18h

Falta una hora para que Adèle salga en la tele hablando de Ruggia. Noémie viene a ver la entrevista conmigo. Adèle no ha querido que la acompañáramos al estudio de televisión, ha ido con Marine.

– Estás helada. ¿Has venido en bicicleta?

Ella asiente. Apenas habla. Está en shock, igual que yo. No es que sea muy comunicativa, sospecho que ninguna de las dos dirá una palabra el tiempo que dure el programa, pero será una buena compañía. Se sienta a mi lado en el sofá.

– He servido algunas cosas para picar.

Señalo la mesa, la botella de vino, el queso, el pan. Pero no comeremos, no tenemos hambre. Noémie se sienta a mi lado. Hace un año y un mes que nos conocimos y ahora empiezo a verla de verdad. Creo que cuando hicimos la película no la veía en absoluto, solo me veía a mí misma. Ella hacía mi papel, el que yo habría hecho si hubiera sido actriz, representando mi propia vida, mi propia historia de amor. Era una carga muy grande, todo el tiempo me mostraba frustrada porque me parecía que ella no conseguía hacerlo como yo quería. No sé cómo pudo hacerlo la pobre. No sé cómo pudo expresar algo al final, con todo el peso que puse en sus hombros. Y Adèle... Adèle fue muy valiente en aceptar hacer de ella misma en la película porque ella sabía que era un homenaje a nuestra historia de amor, sabía de dónde había salido cada escena, ella tenía todas las referencias, todas las conversaciones que inspiraron los diálogos. ¿Y si no estaba de acuerdo con la manera en que representaba yo algo? Creo que se mantuvo al margen para no discutir, simplemente pasó por alto que era “nuestra historia”.

Estoy emocionada. Miro a Noémie, que se esfuerza por no chillar y salir corriendo. Igual que yo.

– ¿Te acuerdas de aquella escena que te hice repetir cuatro veces? Cuando bajaste a la playa corriendo para pedirle perdón a Héloïse.

Ella asiente.

– Dime la verdad. ¿Fue muy duro filmar la historia de amor de otras personas y tener que soportar mi mal humor? Lo digo porque en todas las entrevistas dices que fui muy amable y dulce.

– Y lo fuiste. Pero también eras exigente.

Se queda pensando. Noémie es de esa clase de personas que, si les das suficiente tiempo, te dice más cosas y más cosas, solo tienes que ser paciente, pero si la cortas, ya no te dirá lo que iba a decirte hace un momento. Ahora sé por qué la elegí, ahora que la conozco más y veo que su personalidad encaja exactamente con la primera idea que me hice de ella, al verla aparecer en el casting.

– ¿Te acuerdas en Nueva York, cuando dijiste que tu madre te había preguntado si no ibas a echar de menos a Adèle?

– Y yo respondí que decir a alguien te amo es algo que tiene futuro y que por eso no sentía nostalgia.

– Sí.

Noémie me mira con curiosidad. Sé que no es una persona que te pregunte sobre tu vida, sé que le ha costado mucho lanzarse a hacer esta pregunta.

– ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo es posible seguir amando a esa persona sin volverte loca, sin morir de pena? No sé... Perdóname. ¿Sabes? He bebido antes de venir. Una botella entera de vino.

– Wow!

La miro divertida.

– Solo quiero saber cómo es posible.

– Yo también. No. En serio. ¿Cómo es posible amar a Adèle cuando nuestra relación amorosa ha terminado? Menuda pregunta. Yo también me la hago a veces, no te creas. A veces estoy escribiendo algo y me paro porque me hago esta pregunta y no encuentro la respuesta, pero así y todo sigo amándola.

Ella está conmocionada escuchándome.

– ¿Recuerdas que en las entrevistas Adèle dice que se imaginó la última escena como si estuviera esquiando?

– Adèle es así.

– ¿Por qué es así? Si fuera nuestra historia de amor, me haría daño que hablara de la emoción del recuerdo como si fuera lo mismo que esquiar.

– Adèle no quiere sucumbir al sentimentalismo, tiene miedo de mostrar sus emociones cuando son muy fuertes.

– ¿Y estás segura de que para ella aquella escena significaba lo mismo que para ti?

– Estoy segura de que significaba mucho más que bajar un gran slalon.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella acepta por fin la copa de vino que le he servido. Me pregunto qué está pensando tan concentrada mientras toma el primer sorbo.

Se ha hecho de noche. La tele suena de fondo. Está a punto de empezar el programa.

– Tengo miedo, Céline.

– De qué.

– De que me deje.

– ¡Pero si estáis empezando!

– No sé qué estamos empezando. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

– Porque tienes en la cabeza el modelo patriarcal.

– ¿Qué modelo patriarcal?

– Casarte, tener hijos. Entonces te parece que hasta que no tengas eso no tendrás nada.

– ¿Y es raro querer tener un futuro juntas, comprometerse?

– ¿Tener hijos es tener un futuro y comprometerse? Hay más cosas, te lo aseguro. Nosotras tenemos un futuro y no necesitamos ningún hijo.

– ¿Nunca has querido tener un hijo con ella?

– Sí, llegué a pensarlo, pero nunca sentí que no teníamos nada si no teníamos todas esas cosas. Al contrario, sentía que teníamos algo muy real, muy fuerte antes de pedirle que viviéramos juntas. Y aquí está la prueba.

Ella miró alrededor.

– ¿La prueba es que ahora vives sola?

– La prueba es que sigo queriéndola.

Creo que he dicho la última palabra. Bebo un sorbo de vino. En la tele aparece la cara de Edwy Plenel, el programa ha empezado.


	2. Chapter 2

1 de noviembre de 2019, 17.50

Entro en casa y me echo en el sofá. Noémie me está mirando.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

Pero no quiero hablar ni puedo. Me tapo la cara con las manos.

– Me estás asustando.

Siento que algo me está comiendo las entrañas, es un grito que estoy conteniendo y que me sale de muy abajo. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Quiero volver corriendo a su casa, recuperar la llave, decirle que lo siento y que deje a esa mujer. Volveremos a vivir juntas, volveremos a ser felices, pero empezaré a joderla otra vez, no podré amarla como ella se merece y seguiré buscando acostarme con otras. Así que para qué pedirle nada. Soy cobarde, soy una mierda.

Noémie viene al sofá y pone su mano encima de mis manos.

– ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

Dios mío que no me toque, que no insista, solo quiero llorar y gritar, y golpear las paredes.

Empiezo a llorar y me cubro con el brazo. Puedo imaginarme a Noémie aterrada mirándome, no quiero ver su rostro. Me levanto y voy al baño. Cierro por dentro. Me siento en la tapa del váter y grito.

4 de noviembre de 2019, 22.30

Por fin llegamos a casa de Céline. Voy en el coche de Marine pensando que todo ha terminado, que se ha hecho justicia. Intento convencerme de ello. Le digo a Marine que suba un rato.

– Sé que estás cansada, solo para brindar.

Acepta.

Céline y Noémie están esperándonos. Ha sido un día emocionante, inolvidable, todo el camino he estado recibiendo mensajes de felicitación de amigos y conocidos. Mucha gente está compartiéndolo en las redes sociales. Reacciones positivas. Marine insiste en que ahora vendrán algunas voces críticas, que no me desespere. Debo tener paciencia.

– Has levantado muchas ampollas, es normal que se quejen. Cuando remueves los cimientos del sistema, todo empieza a crujir. Pero solo puedes estar orgullosa.

Nos quedamos en casa de Céline solo un rato. Lo primero que hago es abrazarla porque esta lucha es nuestra, de las dos, sin ella no sería igual. Llevamos muchos años con este peso encima de nuestros hombros y ahora me siento aliviada y sé que ella también. Estoy a punto de llorar, pero no quiero.

– Todo irá bien, me dice.

Beso a Noémie en los labios. Brindamos.

Marine se marcha ya. Es muy tarde. Cuando se va, veo el pan y el queso sobre la mesa y me lanzo.

– ¿Qué hay de cenar?, pregunto.

Céline me mira sonriente. Noémie dice:

– Cariño, vámonos ya.

– Oh, no, déjame disfrutar el momento, no voy a poder dormir de todas formas.

Como algo mientras ellas me miran orgullosas. Me siento como si fuera su hija pequeña. ¿No soy eso? Una cría. Toda mi vida he sido y me he comportado como una niña pequeña y me ha encantado que me mimaran. De pronto, siento un poco de vergüenza.

– Está bien, vámonos, Céline tiene que descansar.

Dejamos la bicicleta de Noémie y volvemos a casa en taxi.

Cuando llegamos, ella dice por fin:

– Adèle, para un momento.

– Qué.

– Ven aquí. No paras de moverte y alejarte de mí. Estás tan nerviosa. Tienes esos tics. Ven, déjame abrazarte.

Nos abrazamos fuerte. Huelo su pelo, su cuello. Quiero hacer el amor, pero estoy tan cansada. No podré terminar, me quedaré dormida a la mitad.

Al día siguiente, ella me está mirando sentada en un cojín en el suelo.

– ¿Qué haces ahí?

– ¿Qué soñaste?

– ¿Eh?

– Dime qué soñaste. Estabas moviéndote como si estuvieras peleando.

– No me acuerdo.

– Es fácil acordarte cuando acabas de despertarte.

– No me acuerdo.

Ella me mira directamente a los ojos.

– No quieres que esté aquí, ¿verdad?

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Lo noto. Estás ida. Parece que estás pensando en otra cosa todo el tiempo.

– ¿No puedo pensar en otras cosas, debería pensar solo en ti?

Ahora me mira decepcionada. No aguanto esa mirada y escondo la cara en la almohada. Ella se sienta en la cama y me acaricia el pelo. Me doy la vuelta y nos miramos. Nos estamos diciendo tantas cosas con esa mirada. Se mete a mi lado entre las sábanas. Nos besamos y nos vamos encendiendo. Es automático. Pienso: qué fácil es contigo, ojalá tuviera esto con ella.

– Qué pasa...

Niego con la cabeza. No pasa nada. No hablemos. Vamos a seguir. A seguir acariciándonos, lamiéndonos. No quiero pensar. Pero ella no quiere continuar.

Hay un lenguaje subliminal en las caricias, en la conexión de nuestras mentes y algo le ha dicho que no merece la pena entregarse ahora, que en realidad no estoy aquí.

Estocolmo, 8 de noviembre de 2019

Céline me ha dedicado su premio: conmigo ha tenido la conversación más alegre y más dolorosa de toda su vida, ha dicho. Pero antes de esa frase, no he escuchado nada. Tenía la cabeza en otras cosas, pensaba en Céline diciéndome hace mucho tiempo que no puede continuar conmigo, en Céline gritándome, tirándome cosas, en Céline esperando por mí despierta, hasta que yo vuelvo al día siguiente a casa, en Céline abrazándome y besándome el pelo, como si yo me fuera a ir de su lado mañana.

Después de la ceremonia, nos disculpamos, pero no iremos a la cena que nos ofrecen. Estamos agotadas, física y emocionalmente, y no tenemos hambre, preferimos ir a comprar algo para llevar al hotel. Compramos lo de siempre: uvas, queso, palitos de pan, vino. Estoy feliz porque me imagino que volvemos a ser las mismas que se enamoraron hace diez años. Y me gusta imaginármelo. Lo imagino con tanta fuerza que en el taxi cojo su mano. Pero cuando subimos a la habitación del hotel, me dice:

– Deja de hacer eso.

– Qué.

– Ponerme ojitos.

– No estoy poniendo ojitos.

– Llevas haciéndolo toda la tarde, sentada entre el público.

– ¿Y si me sale ponerte ojitos, qué?

– Que soy un ser humano, tengo mis sentimientos y no puedo soportarlo.

No sé qué decir. Suelto la bolsa de comida donde sea. Se me ha quitado el hambre. Me tiendo en la cama boca arriba sin desvestirme. Solo me he quitado el abrigo. Ella se sienta en el borde de la cama, como si me tuviera miedo. La miro: está de espaldas. La amo, pienso. Pero no se lo digo, si se lo dijera, ¿hasta dónde podríamos llegar?

– Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Ella no dice nada.

– No quiero hacerte daño.

– Pues no me lo hagas.

– ¿Quién es esa mujer?

No va a decir nada.

– No existe, ¿verdad?

Se da la vuelta y me lanza una mirada asesina.

– ¿Te crees con derecho a preguntar, a estar celosa?

Y se ríe incrédula.

– Te estás pasando de la raya, como siempre. Tienes treinta años, Adèle, pero no has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo la misma niña que venía a tomar todo lo que necesitaba y no me dejaba nada.

Me levanto de la cama. Me he dejado la ropa puesta y ahora estoy sudando. Hace un calor del infierno en esa habitación de hotel. Empiezo a quitarme la ropa. Ella me mira. Me lo quito todo y me quedo en cueros. Ella no aparta la mirada. Nunca la apartó, no como yo, que en cuanto me pedía algo que no me apetecía darle, ponía excusas.

– Esa película, le digo con desprecio. Esa película que has hecho no es verdad.

Ella me está mirando totalmente incrédula.

– No existe el amor sin posesión. Yo soy tuya y tú eres mía. La prueba es esta. Seguimos discutiendo. Yo sigo esperando que me ames como siempre y tú sigues esperando que yo te deje ir.

Ella se quita la ropa despacio. Está sudando. Suspira.

– Vamos a morir las dos achicharradas.

Lo dice con resignación.

Me acuesto de lado y extiendo mi mano hacia ella y le acaricio la espalda. Y le pido que no hablemos.

– Porque cuando hablamos nos hacemos daño. Ven, ven aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella se pega a mi espalda y siento sus senos, siento su piel en la mía después de... ¿cuántos años? El contacto me saca todo el aire del pecho. Me sujeta entre sus brazos. Si no me sujetara, me caería al suelo. Nos tumbamos juntas en la cama. Cierro los ojos porque me parece que si los abro, todo va a desaparecer. Se sienta sobre mí, coge mis manos y las pone en sus senos, pero mis manos no se lo creen del todo y ella tiene que sujetarlas y apretarlas, y darles vida. Cuando lo consigue, se inclina sobre mí y me besa en la boca. Y me debato entre el llanto y el deseo. Conectada a sus labios y a su cuerpo, fluye la sangre por mis venas de nuevo, se enciende una llama que estaba apagada desde hacía tanto tiempo, siento mi corazón llamando a la puerta de mi pecho, exigiendo que abra, que viva de nuevo. Siento las yemas de mis dedos quemándose en la llama de su sexo. Vuelvo a ver sus labios entreabiertos, su mirada fija en algún punto detrás de mí, como si mirase dentro, y siento su sexo atrapándome los dedos como un cepo, sus muslos duros como el hierro. Y veo ese grito ahogado que se dibuja en su rostro en el orgasmo y la calma que viene luego.

Hace algunas horas que la estoy mirando. No sé cuántas. Pude ver amanecer. Ahora el sol entra por la ventana. Ella duerme boca abajo, como siempre. Su pelo rubio se extiende sobre la almohada.

– Adèle.

– ¿Mmm?

– Ya es de día desde hace horas. Voy a ducharme.

– Mmmm.

Me meto en la ducha y miro los azulejos color turquesa, como sus ojos, una ironía. Huelo mis dedos antes de borrar su olor de mi piel, ¿para siempre? Abro la llave del agua, cojo el champú, acaricio el gel. Toco todas esas cosas como si acabara de llegar de otro planeta. Estoy en shock, pienso. Salgo de la ducha y ella todavía está en la cama... como siempre. Miro por la ventana mientras ella se levanta. Todo mi cuerpo está alerta, otra vez tengo esa sensación que tuve cuando vivíamos juntas, cuando ella estaba a punto de salir y yo no sabía cuándo volvería. Toco el cristal de la ventana y contemplo la ciudad. Hace frío allá afuera, pero aquí también, lo presiento. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que ella, al salir de la ducha, vuelva a ser la otra, la Adèle que me dejó. Así que me preparo mentalmente para no darle importancia, no ha pasado nada, me digo, estás aquí, tienes un futuro cuando ella vuelva a salir de tu vida. Después de todo, solo han pasado unas pocas horas, solo sexo ... Pero no, no creo nada de esto, todo ha sucedido, y todavía estoy pegada al cristal de la ventana como si quisiera no estar allí, en la habitación, cuando llegue el momento.

Ella sale de la ducha, se viste, no hablamos. Intento enfriar mi corazón de nuevo. No lo sabe, pero ahora yo estoy ocupada en protegerme, estoy intentando distanciarme y reflexionar sobre todo esto como si fuera un entomólogo que examina un insecto al microscopio, pero no lo consigo. Entonces ella termina de vestirse y me mira con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

– Vamos a desayunar.

– Lo llamaremos paréntesis Estocolmo, lo que suena casi a síndrome de Estocolmo, le digo mientras unto una tostada.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– De lo que ha pasado anoche.

Su expresión se endurece de repente.

– El paréntesis es lo otro.

– Qué otro.

– Tú y yo separadas.

– Adèle, sabes perfectamente lo que va a pasar ahora, lo de siempre. Volverás con las otras, harás tu vida como siempre has hecho. No te juzgo. Solo necesito que me dejes definitivamente, que no vuelvas a por mí.

Ella tira la tostada en el plato.

– Pues vamos a cambiar las cosas.

Me cruzo de brazos.

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué propones?

– Vamos a vivir juntas las tres.

Me echo a reír. Tengo que admitir que no es una sorpresa, en algún momento lo pensé, pero solo como una broma, para rebajar la tensión. Ahora no sé qué decir.

– Se lo voy a proponer a Noémie.

– ¿Y a mí? ¿No me lo propones? Das por hecho que aceptaré lo que sea, ¿no?

– ¿No dices que el amor no es posesión? Pues vamos a comprobarlo.

– ¿Y si aceptamos todas? ¿Entonces, Noémie y yo también nos acostaremos?

Ella dice que sí. Pero no se lo cree, yo tampoco. Me río.

– ¿De qué te ríes?

– Perdóname, pero es que todo esto es...

– Somos muy abiertos en teoría, pero nos cuesta ponerlo en práctica.

– La pregunta es si yo quiero acostarme con ella, pero es algo que se da por hecho al parecer...

– ¿Te acostarías con ella?

– ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

– No tendrías que.

– Adèle.

– Qué.

– Mírame.

Me mira. Está frustrada.

– Me siento mal, dice.

– Por qué.

– Me parece que tengo fiebre.

Pongo mi mano en su frente y parece que sí, está muy caliente.

– Te has enfriado.

Nos quedamos pensando qué hacer. Ella tiene una proyección más Q&A junto con la directora de _Los héroes no mueren_. Es a las tres.

– Tal vez deberías cancelar lo de esta tarde, le digo.

Nos quedamos en Estocolmo hasta el 10 de noviembre, pero llama a Noémie para decirle que volvemos el once. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, Adèle me da la mano. No tenemos que facturar nuestro pequeño equipaje. Vamos cogidas de la mano todo el trayecto. Ella mira por la ventanilla y duerme a ratos. Yo tengo el corazón encogido de amor, alegría y tristeza, todo a la vez. Al llegar a París, se queda en casa.

La cuido. La contemplo mientras duerme en mi cama y vigilo su fiebre, me siento en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el armario. Me veo a mí misma como una heroína de tragedia clásica: soy yo, esa que se sienta ahí ofreciendo por entero su vida a esta mujer. Ninguna heroína ha ofrecido su vida a otra mujer, que yo sepa... Así que tengo que conformarme con Eurídice de nuevo. Siempre Eurídice. Tal vez ella se dejó caer en el infierno como sacrificio para que Orfeo no tuviera que cargar con ella. “Cargar”, esa es la palabra. Ella se siente una carga para él y decide permanecer idealizada, perfecta en su memoria, en lugar decepcionarlo con la convivencia, con el día a día... Ella le dijo “date la vuelta” aunque en el mito esa frase no aparece por ningún lado. Pero seguramente se lo dijo para que él no le entregara su vida también, para “librarlo de ella”. Lo dejó libre. Y eso es lo que yo siento con Adèle. Yo volveré a dejarla libre y caeré de nuevo en el infierno. Solo que en nuestro caso, tengo que tomar esa decisión por segunda vez, de manera que el mito de Eurídice se empieza a parecer absurdamente al de Sísifo. Abro el cajón de la mesilla de noche y cojo un libro. Es el mito de Eurídice. Abro la tapa y allí escrito con mi letra está esa frase: “en soledad he sentido la libertad de la que me hablaste, pero también te eché de menos”. Cuánta soledad he sentido estos años, Adèle. Tanta que no podía llenarla con nada. Nadie era suficiente. Fiestas, cenas, películas, proyectos... Nada pudo evitar que mirase alrededor buscándote, quería compartir contigo cada segundo, cada momento de felicidad, cada momento de tristeza. Pero no estabas. Estoy llorando.

11 de noviembre de 2019, 12h.

Adèle se va. Ha hecho su bolsa y la pone detrás de la puerta. Yo no quiero despedirme de ella, me quedo donde estoy, un poco lejos, con las manos en los bolsillos. Viéndola ir y venir. En un momento dado se para y me ve allí, pequeña y frágil. Se acerca con una sonrisa en los labios y me besa. Me abraza fuerte.

– ¿Por qué te vas?, le pregunto. Es la pregunta de mi vida.

– Porque tengo que hablar con Noémie.

Se va. Ella misma cierra la puerta. Ahora puedo oír un reloj imaginario que ha empezado a contar cada segundo hasta que vuelva.


	4. Chapter 4

Noémie preparó el almuerzo.

– ¿Qué tal en Estocolmo?

– ¿Qué tal aquí sin mí?

Se dio la vuelta y me miró.

– Pues solo han sido unos días. He sobrevivido.

Se rio. Me reí. No sabía qué más decir. No quería hablar de Estocolmo, era obvio. Pero ella seguía mirándome. Veía algo en mi expresión que la ponía alerta.

– ¿No me vas a contar de Estocolmo?

– Me puse mala.

– ¿Sí? Mi amor, pobrecita.

Pero tenía que contárselo. Tenía que decirle lo que había pasado y no sabía por dónde empezar. Me senté en un taburete en la cocina, y dos veces empecé a decir algo que no terminé. Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró directamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Bajé la vista.

– Adèle.

– Me acosté con Céline.

Parpadeó. Delante de ella había una cesta de pan y me la tiró a la cara. Se quitó el delantal y me lo tiró. Tiró los platos que había sobre la mesa y cayó la comida por el suelo. La pasta bajaba por la pata de la mesa despacio, como si fuera lombrices.

Lloró, pero no me acerqué, estaba en shock. Luego respiró hondo y se fue a la habitación. Cuando me acerqué a la puerta vi que estaba sacando sus cosas del armario. Le arranqué la ropa de las manos y ella me golpeó con los puños. Cogí sus brazos, la abracé fuerte, y se quedó inmóvil.

– ¿Cómo es posible?

– Amor...

– No me llames amor.

– Amor, escúchame, escúchame un momento.

– No puedo, tengo ganas de vomitar.

Se sentó en la cama y me senté con ella.

– Te quiero, pero también la quiero a ella.

Me miró con odio.

– Pues ya no tienes que elegir.

Se levantó y volvió a coger su ropa, que estaba por el suelo.

– No estoy eligiendo, no elijo a quién quiero.

Se detuvo.

– Podías haber elegido hablar conmigo antes de acostarte con ella.

– ¿Y qué importancia tiene? La quiero de todos modos, aunque no me acueste con ella.

– Dios, por qué me cuentas esto. Solo quiero irme de aquí.

– Quédate conmigo.

De nuevo se detuvo. No entendía.

– ¿Contigo? ¿Mientras te acuestas con ella?

Yo no dije nada. Era obvio que sí, que quería que se quedara conmigo mientras me acostaba con ella.

– Eres tan egoísta, Adèle. ¿Quieres que vivamos juntas las tres y te preparemos el desayuno cada mañana y te arropemos en tu cama cada noche?

– Yo también te arroparé cada noche.

Le quité la ropa de las manos, pieza por pieza, y la dejé caer otra vez al suelo.

– Soñé con esto.

– Con qué.

– Con las tres viviendo juntas... Es increíble. En realidad no lo soñé, lo imaginé. Y era verdad, era una intuición que tenía... Desde el principio.

Se dejó caer en la cama y me dejé caer a su lado. Aquello era algo que nos estaba pasando a las dos, no solo a mí. Era nuestra historia de amor, que se estaba abriendo a alguien más y ella no podía hacer nada, igual que yo.

Empezó a llorar en silencio. La miré y vi que las lágrimas le bajaban por la cara hasta el pelo, hasta el colchón y ella no las secaba. Besé sus lágrimas. Me pegó un bofetón.

– Me dijiste que no la querías de esa forma.

– Eso pensaba.

– ¿Y qué cambió?

– Me dijo que había empezado una relación con otra mujer y me volví loca.

– Mierda, Adèle. Vete a la mierda.

Se sentó en la cama y cogió su ropa del suelo.

– Quédate.

– ¿Ella va a vivir con nosotras?

– No lo sé. No sé todavía.

– Pobre mujer.

– ¿Por qué pobre mujer?

– Porque te ama. No sé lo que haré, Adèle. Pero ahora no quiero verte.

– Pues me voy yo. Tú quédate y decide qué quieres hacer. No tienes que irte.

– ¿Y adónde irás, a su piso?

– Sí.

Se tapó la cara con las manos.

– No te vayas, dijo, y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Pasamos la tarde así, abrazadas. A las 18h me levanté de la cama y fui a beber agua. Tenía un agujero en el estómago, pero no quería comer. Me asomé al balcón y observé la calle. ¿Qué estará haciendo Céline ahora? Cogí el móvil y le mandé un mensaje, un corazón. Nada más. Esperé su respuesta, pero no llegó. No debería ser tan doloroso, pensé. El amor debería ser fácil y alegre, pero mi amor hace daño a las personas que más quiero. Noémie apareció en el balcón y se metió entre mis brazos.

– Pensé que te habías ido, dijo.

Metí los dedos en su pelo y la acaricié. Le dije que la amaba y repetí su nombre varias veces, en voz baja, en diminutivo. Pero ella quería hacerme daño, preguntó:

– ¿Y yo también podré traer a alguien más a nuestra relación?

Me dolió el corazón cuando lo dijo.

– Si es alguien a quien amas, sí.

Se separó de mí para mirarme.

– No me lo creo, Adèle.

– No me gustaría, pero qué puedo hacer.

Volvió a meterse entre mis brazos.

– No amo a nadie más, pero te juro que voy a intentarlo.

De nuevo, sentí otra puñalada en el corazón.

18 de noviembre, 01:13h.

Noémie no ha vuelto a casa. No sé dónde está, con quién está. Quiere matarme de pena. Le mandé un mensaje:

– Por lo menos dime dónde estás, cuándo volverás.

Nada. No contesta. Voy a volverme loca.

No puedo quedarme en casa, así que voy a buscarla, en coche. Se me ocurre ir a mirar en casa de su amiga. Me acuerdo perfectamente de la dirección. Aparco mi coche en una plaza para discapacitados. Me dirijo al portal. Es imposible saber en qué piso vive esa mujer. Al instante, recuerdo que tenía un ático. Miro el nombre de los inquilinos del último piso. Sea quien sea, no puedo llamar a esta hora. Vuelvo al coche y me siento a esperar. Y pienso en Céline, en lo que ha pasado ella. Y me echo a llorar. Imagino a Noémie en brazos de esa mujer o de otra persona, ella toca su piel, le hace el amor, acaricia su pelo.

Finalmente, vuelvo a casa y me encuentro a Noémie sentada en el salón con la luz apagada. Me siento a su lado y la miro. No me atrevo a preguntarle nada.

– Intenté ponerte los cuernos, fue horrible, dice.

Recuesto mi cabeza en su regazo y ella me acaricia el pelo.

– Fui a buscarte.

– ¿Y qué sentiste?

– Sentí que estaba rota, que me faltaba un trozo de mí misma.

– Es lo que siento yo cuando te vas con Céline.

– Pues ven conmigo.

– No quiero.

– Vivamos juntas las tres. Lo digo en serio, Noémie.

– Ya sé que lo dices en serio.

– ¿Y qué pinto yo en tu relación con ella? ¿Quieres hacer un trío? No tengo estómago.

– No quiero “hacer un trío”. Quiero vivir contigo y con ella, amaros a las dos, cuidar de las dos.

– ¿Y por qué tiene que ser lo que tú quieras?

– Es que no puedo dejar de quererla.

– Estoy buscando piso.

Me incorporé. Ella seguía hablando:

– No quería decirte nada, quería irme por sorpresa, pero no voy a comportarme como una niña yo también.

Yo estaba harta de que nos lanzáramos cuchillos todo el tiempo.

– No me estoy comportando como una niña, estoy proponiéndote otro tipo de relación. Que tú no quieras, no significa que lo que te propongo no tenga sentido.

Pero ella me ignoraba.

– Mi plan es irme antes de Navidad.

Me miró fijamente. Aunque estábamos a oscuras, pude sentir su mirada sobre mí como si se me clavara.

– Y me voy a comprar un perro y voy a tener un hijo, y voy a encontrar a alguien que me ame más que tú, Adèle.

– No vas a hacer nada de eso.

Atrapé su cara con una mano y la besé. Nos besamos y nos mordimos, y nos pegamos e hicimos el amor.


	5. Chapter 5

Sábado 16 de noviembre de 2019

El martes cumplí 41 años, hoy lo celebro. Esta tarde. He invitado también a Adèle y a Noémie. He invitado a mucha gente y será casi imposible quedarse a solas con nadie ni entablar una conversación privada, de modo que me siento protegida. No tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado, por ahora.

Ya lo tengo todo preparado y todavía me sobra tiempo, así que me siento a mirar fotos nuestras. Miro fotos de nuestro pasado juntas, no puedo evitarlo. Abro la carpeta donde tengo nuestros recuerdos de cuando éramos pareja y que pone “Adèle 2006-2015”. Puedo pasar horas viendo esto, sin embargo hacía tiempo que no me metía aquí. Lo que pasó en Estocolmo ha hecho que vuelva a esta carpeta, a estos recuerdos, con el corazón encogido. Las primeras fotos de Adèle son del casting para Lirios de agua, en verano de 2006. Abro cualquier carpeta sin saber lo que me voy a encontrar, qué imagen va a golpearme la retina a continuación, qué recuerdo va a partirme el corazón. Por ejemplo, en este pequeño vídeo está Adèle comiéndose una naranja. El jugo le baja por la boca, de una manera sensual. Recuerdo lo que pasó justo antes y que hizo que yo apuntara con la cámara, para guardar el recuerdo completo. Ella había abierto la naranja por la mitad y en el centro había una pequeña protuberancia de gajos. Los gajos carnosos así separados parecían una vagina con su clítoris. Me enseñó “su obra” orgullosa y traviesamente metió la punta de la lengua. Aquella escena se congeló en mi memoria, quedó para siempre tal cual, sin embargo en el vídeo solo aparece el momento posterior, cuando se ríe de mí, de mi expresión maravillada. La belleza, la sensualidad, la emoción de aquel momento revivido me pone el vello de punta todavía hoy. Pensé inmediatamente meter la escena en alguna película, pero se quedó en un proyecto porque dos años después nos hundimos en el infierno de la separación. En esta foto, Adèle está reparando su bicicleta y se ha tiznado la cara con grasa para hacerme reír, es una especie de Rambo, pero deliciosamente sexy. Me pregunto cuándo no me ha parecido sexy y no recuerdo ni un solo momento.

Las invitadas van llegando para la fiesta. He guardado el álbum en lo más hondo del armario. Cuando llega Adèle ya hay mucha gente, así que no hablamos de lo que pasó, solo nos miramos, nuestras miradas cruzan la sala, buscándose. Cuando la veo entrar en casa y colgar su abrigo, pienso en las fotos que he estado mirando hace un rato... “Querida Adèle, ¿tienes alguna idea de la felicidad que nos has robado, los años que nos pertenecían y que ahora nos faltan para siempre? Desde 2015 hasta ahora, cada uno de los días en que me faltaste.” Me fijo en ellas dos, también en Noémie. Ambas están pálidas. Supongo que cualquiera puede leer en nuestros ojos que estamos tristes, aunque estemos de fiesta. Después de Estocolmo no he vuelto a encontrarme con Adèle a solas. No he querido. No he tenido fuerzas. Pero aquí, con tanta gente, casi treinta personas, celebrando mi cumpleaños, me siento un poco más fuerte. Me refugio en mis amigas, me refugio en Claire, que me mira con dulzura. Ella no sabe lo que ha pasado y no voy a contárselo, porque no quiero acabar con lo que está empezando entre nosotras. No es justo. No quiero perderlo todo, esto también. Solo intento seguir adelante.

Clarie ha traído un marcapáginas de _Retrato_ , que ha mandado hacer y que reproduce el dibujo de la página 28 donde Marianne pinta su autorretrato. Dice: “en soledad he sentido la libertad de la que me hablaste, pero también te eché de menos”. Estos son los detalles que me gustan, las cosas pequeñas, frágiles incluso, las que peligran con el paso del tiempo y nos ponen a prueba cuidando de ellas.

Claire empieza a contarnos de la vez que estuvo en Japón y visitó algunos locales gay.

– No te imagino yendo a un local de esos, le digo, solo para molestarla.

– ¿Por qué? Parezco tímida, pero no lo soy.

Me acaricia el pelo y planta un beso en mis labios. Adoro cómo me mira esta mujer, me hace sentir el centro del universo. Es ahora cuando las demás se dan cuenta de que estamos juntas. Puede decirse que estamos haciendo oficial nuestra relación. Algunas de nuestras amigas sonríen con sorpresa. Me pregunto si Adèle ha visto ese gesto, no puedo evitar pensar en ella, en lo que hace, en lo que siente. Pero no busco su mirada esta vez.

– ¿Puedo decir algo?

Es la voz de Adèle. Todas la miramos. Está a nuestro lado.

– Quiero brindar por Céline.

El grupo está de acuerdo, unas mandan a callar a las otras, todas se preparan para escuchar el pequeño discurso de Adèle. El corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Alguien quita la música. En un minuto todas estamos esperando. Y ella empieza, en su clásica manera atropellada que adoro.

– Todas las que están aquí hoy saben lo que significa Céline en mi vida. Por eso quiero decir unas palabras, aunque se quedarán cortas. Quiero decir que te amo, Céline, nunca dejaré de hacerlo supongo, y los últimos meses de gira contigo, llevando nuestra película a todas partes, han sido un regalo. Esta película nos ha devuelto algo hermoso, que no habíamos perdido, solo estaba dormido y teníamos que despertarlo.

Levanta su copa y brindamos. Estoy a punto de morirme, tengo un gesto turbado en el rostro y no consigo quitarlo. Noémie nos está mirando. Brinda. Yo levanto la copa como un autómata. Adèle me ha dado un beso en los labios. Miro a Claire, está seria. No entiende nada. Ha sido un discurso apasionado, demasiado.

Luego, algunas de nosotras subimos a fumar a la terraza y Claire sube conmigo. Es respetuosa y no me pregunta nada, pero puedo leer en sus ojos que espera una explicación de mi parte.

– Adèle está pasando una crisis, le digo.

– Ha sido tan intenso...

– No me lo esperaba.

– Ha dicho “te amo”...

– Sí, ha dicho “te amo”.

No sé qué decir, en realidad.

Adèle también ha subido a fumar y nos ve allí charlando.

– No me gusta esta época del año, dice.

Noto su mirada inquieta. Sigue hablando:

– Se acerca diciembre... Es un mes que odio.

Claire termina su cigarro y se disculpa.

– Hace frío, dice. Y baja al salón.

Yo me quedo un poco más porque Adèle todavía no se ha terminado el suyo.

– ¿Es ella?, me pregunta.

– Sí.

– ¿Siguen juntas?

– Sí, no le he dicho nada y no se lo voy a decir.

Tira el cigarro y se va de la terraza. Cuando bajo al salón, tras ella, veo cómo coge su abrigo y se va sin despedirse de nadie. Pero veo que Noémie sigue allí, hablando con alguien, sin inmutarse. Después de un rato de inquietud y no saber qué hacer, me acerco a ella.

– ¿Podemos hablar?

Asiente.

– Subamos un momento a la terraza, le propongo.

Ahora en la terraza hay menos gente que antes. La miro intensamente, quiero que sepa que no quería hacerle daño, que se me fue de las manos.

– Lo siento, le digo.

Ella baja la vista.

– Quiero a Adèle, pero no voy a seguir con ella, no tengo fuerzas para seguirla.

Noémie me está mirando ahora fijamente a los ojos. Puedo ver que está triste. La tristeza la hace más bella todavía.

– Yo tampoco voy a seguir con ella.

No tenemos mucho más que decir. Somos dos mujeres distintas con Adèle en común, eso es todo. Y añade:

– Me gustaría que siguiéramos viéndonos. No quisiera que lo que ha pasado nos separe. Te admiro mucho, Céline. No quiero perder tu amistad.

Ha hecho su típico gesto con la cabeza. Ese que hace Marianne cuando le cuenta a Héloïse lo que les dice a sus modelos para distraerlas, “esto es lo que les digo”, Marianne hace ese gesto. Es el mismo gesto de Noémie. Sonrío al reconocerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

25 de noviembre de 2019  
Noémie me llamó porque estaba preocupada: Adèle no volvía a casa desde hacía dos días, no contestaba las llamadas. Fui a su casa. Me dijo que habían estado discutiendo, como siempre últimamente, que ella estaba preparando su mudanza. Entré y miré alrededor, vi los bolsos de Noémie preparados. Qué triste, pensé, me recordó el día en que Adèle se fue de mi lado.  
– ¿Dónde podremos encontrarla?, me dijo Noémie llorando.  
– Creo que sé dónde. Es solo una intuición, pero podría funcionar.  
Fuimos en mi coche.  
Por el camino le pregunté a Noémie si estaba decidida a irse. Le dije que si la quería de verdad que lo intentara. Ella me miró sin creérselo.  
– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
– Porque la quiero.  
– Yo también la quiero.  
No lo dijo como si fuera una competición. Era una constatación que hacía en voz alta, no para mí, sino para sí misma. Probablemente había dicho ya “te quiero” a Adèle, pero no había pensado en ello como lo hacía ahora. Ahora se daba cuenta de la dimensión de todo aquello, de lo que implicaba quererla, de las noches en vela, las peleas, la frustración. Adèle era una pasión tan grande que se escapaba a su control. Adèle lo quería todo.  
– ¿Adónde vamos?, preguntó.  
– A la casa de su familia en la costa.  
Noémie permanecía en silencio mirando la carretera, pensé: qué diferente es de Adèle. Adèle siempre habla en los momentos más difíciles, siempre intenta tener una teoría para el drama que está pasando. Ella no. Tanto Noémie como yo habíamos dejado nuestras vidas en pausa, ella sus bolsos preparados para partir, yo a Claire durmiendo en casa. Y no teníamos nada que decir. Simplemente lo hacíamos. Pensé en Claire. Claire había hecho la vista gorda con la escenita de Adèle en mi cumpleaños. No quería saber nada. Esa misma noche se quedó en casa y no preguntó nada más. Se notaba que tanto ella como yo queríamos mirar adelante y lo último que necesitábamos era andar dándole vueltas al pasado. Pobre Claire. Antes de salir, le escribí una nota porque ella seguía durmiendo.

Noémie empezó a reírse. Yo tenía que mirar a la carretera, pero no podía evitar echarle un vistazo. Su risa era como una brisa fresca, un desafío a nuestra angustia. Me contagió. Durante un minuto, nos reímos juntas y todo parecía más fácil. Iban a ser cuatro horas de camino, así que después de dos horas paramos y bajamos a estirar las piernas. Entramos en un bar y pedimos dos cafés y una botella de agua. Llamamos a Adèle, pero estaba desconectado.  
– Hace tiempo pasó esto también.  
– ¿El qué?  
– Tuve que ir a buscar a Adèle a su casa de la playa porque no cogía el teléfono.  
– ¿Y por qué se había ido?  
– Porque discutimos. Discutíamos todo el tiempo al final.  
– ¿Y cómo es posible que estés dispuesta a dejar tu vida por una relación que duele tanto?  
– La quiero, la quiero más que a mí.  
– ¿Y Claire?  
– Supongo que intento tener una vida.  
Noémie me miraba con curiosidad, pero ya no estaba sorprendida. Su capacidad de sorpresa se había agotado.  
– ¿Crees que ha podido hacer una locura?  
– No.  
La tranquilicé.  
– Creo que está bebiendo frente al mar.  
– Tengo miedo, dijo.  
Parecía tan frágil... Sus ojos color caramelo me lanzaban miradas furtivas que buscaban comprender todo lo que nos estaba pasando. Me puse a hablar para relajarme un poco.  
– Cuando era pequeña era una solitaria, ¿sabes? Iba al cine para vivir la vida que no tenía, para sentirme acompañada, comprendida. Si me contaban una historia que conseguía engancharme, podía decir que alguien más pensaba como yo y ya no estaba tan sola. Creo que me hice cineasta por eso. Recorría en mi bicicleta ocho kilómetros e iba tres veces a la semana. Era un cine pequeño, pero ponían de todo. Todo lo que ahorraba me lo gastaba allí. Pero no era fácil, ¿sabes? Las películas eran las amigas que no tenía, el amor imposible de encontrar. Yo era una persona fuerte, pero vulnerable, porque no tenía a quién contarle lo que me pasaba por dentro. Pero con Adèle por primera vez sentí que había encontrado a mi alma gemela. No solo era la mujer más bella que yo había conocido, sino que con ella todo era más interesante, más emocionante, me hacía pensar, me hacía querer ser más inteligente y más interesante y más guapa. Pero todo eso desapareció cuando empezamos a discutir.  
– ¿Por qué empezaron a discutir?  
– Porque ella quería ser libre, quería conocer a otras mujeres. Ya sabes, era más joven que yo. Fue duro desde el principio en realidad. Creo que ella nunca me quiso ciegamente.  
– Qué quieres decir...  
– Ella me quería, pero nunca fui su tipo, ya me entiendes. Creo que nunca le parecí suficiente.  
Noémie cogió mi mano sobre la mesa.  
– Perdona, no quería dar pena.  
Me reí un poco, para quitarle dramatismo a mi confesión, pero ella no se rio.  
Seguimos nuestro viaje.  
– ¿Sabes que estaba celosa?, dijo, al cabo de media hora de silencio.  
– ¿De quién?  
– De ti.  
– ¿Desde cuándo?  
– Desde el principio. Competía contigo. Creía que seguíais juntas y quería quitártela.  
Resoplé.  
– ¿En serio? ¿Y qué ibas a hacer para “quitármela”?  
– Iba a leer mucho.  
Me quedé de piedra. No me esperaba esa respuesta.  
– Dentro de dos días es mi cumpleaños, dijo Noémie, pensativa.  
– ¿Quieres que te felicite ahora?  
– No, solo que... Tendré 31.  
– ¡Qué mayor!  
– No, en serio. Estoy en shock.  
Se rio, de nuevo. Tenía una risa fácil y bonita. Imaginé que vivir con ella estaba lleno de silencios y risas fáciles como aquellas. Y sonreí.

Por fin llegamos. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde. Aparcamos cerca de la casa y bordeamos el camino que yo conocía y que me traía recuerdos. Llamamos a su puerta y nos miramos. Estábamos desesperadas. Adèle abrió la puerta y nos vio allí, se tapó la cara con el brazo. En una mano tenía un cigarro y en la otra una copa. Estaba borracha. Le quitamos todo de las manos y la metimos en la ducha. Adèle estaba sentada en la bañera y yo de pie, echándole el agua fría por encima. Noémie miraba desde la puerta del baño, parecía estar en shock. Durante un rato, no dijimos nada.  
– Trae una toalla, le dije por fin.  
La sacamos de allí y la acostamos. Ya era tarde y ella nos necesitaba, así que nos quedaríamos a pasar la noche. Busqué en el armario ropa de cama. Había suficientes habitaciones para las tres. Noémie cogió un pijama de abuela y se lo puso con media sonrisa en los labios.  
– No está tan mal, no te preocupes.  
Pero es que hacía frío en la casa, había que abrigarse. Cogimos mantas, hicimos las camas. Teníamos cara de circunstancias, pero cada vez que nos mirábamos, procurábamos sonreír.  
– ¿Vas a dormir con Adèle?, pregunté.  
No se lo esperaba.  
– Es que está temblando, habrá que dormir con ella para darle calor.  
Como ella no reaccionaba, le ofrecí que durmiera ella con Adèle, después de todo era su última pareja. Pero ella dijo:  
– Vamos a dormir las dos con ella.  
E hizo ese gesto suyo y de Marianne.  
– De acuerdo.  
No había más que decir. Pensé que aquello significaba mucho, significaba que ella estaba intentándolo, que intentaba comprender a Adèle ofreciéndome dormir con ellas. Me pareció un gesto bonito de su parte, pero pensé: una cosa es dormir con alguien y otra cosa es hacer el amor o escuchar cómo ellas dos hacen el amor en la otra habitación. Fuimos a la habitación de Adèle, que media hora antes había vomitado todo lo que tenía en el estómago y necesitaba calentarse. Nos metimos en la cama con ella. Apagué la luz. En la oscuridad, escuché la risa de Noémie.  
– ¿Qué?  
– ¡Está helada!


	7. Chapter 7

Me duché. Llené una botella de agua y empecé a tomar sorbos. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Mientras ellas dormían, miré por la ventana y vi amanecer.

– ¿Estás bien?, preguntó Céline. Acababa de despertarse.

– Sí, solo tengo que beber agua.

Noémie abrió los ojos.

– Bueno, yo me voy a la ducha, dijo Céline.

Se fue y nos dejó a solas.

Me arrodillé al lado de Noémie y puse la botella en el suelo. Ella me miraba fijamente. Levantó un dedo y empezó a acariciarme las cejas, la nariz, los labios, como si me estuviera pintando. Recosté mi cabeza en el colchón y me acarició el pelo.

– ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?, me preguntó.

– No me dejes.

– Si quieres una relación abierta, yo no puedo seguir adelante. No puedo soportarlo.

La miré de nuevo y la besé en los labios.

– Y no quiero que desaparezcas más sin avisar, añadió.

– No volveré a irme sin avisar, te lo prometo.

– ¿Y Céline?

Me quedé en silencio, no tenía la respuesta correcta.

Entonces ella tomó una decisión. Se levantó de la cama y fue a la ducha. Céline estaba allí todavía, pero ella entró. Yo me quedé en la puerta en suspenso.

Ella se desvistió. Me lanzó una mirada que no significaba nada, como si yo fuera la puerta y le preguntó a Céline:

– ¿Puedo?

Céline me miró. Yo la miré. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Noémie entró en la bañera entonces y le preguntó , como si aquello fuera una película y ella se supiera el guion y nosotras no.

– ¿Me lavas el pelo?

Céline cogió el champú, se echó un poco en la palma de la mano y me miró. Puso sus manos en el pelo de Noémie y le masajeó la cabeza. Mientras la espuma caía por su espalda y veía los dedos de Céline en el pelo de Noémie noté que me excitaba. Noémie se recostó en el pecho de Céline y le dijo:

– Acaríciame los senos.

¿Quería ponerme a prueba o quería ponerse a prueba? Céline recostó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos, y empezó a acariciar sus senos.

Ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Las tres nos fuimos excitando. Me acerqué a la bañera y me puse de rodillas, metí mis manos en el agua, les acaricié los muslos, las besé en la boca, las masturbé con mis manos a las dos, las mordí y las besé. Hicimos el amor las tres, yo de rodillas, ellas en el agua. Aquello fue lo más excitante y lo más hermoso que me había pasado. Después, como si no hubiera pasado nada nuevo, les acerqué una toalla y fuimos a desayunar.

Pero algo había cambiado, claro. Mientras desayunábamos las miraba fugazmente, quería saber qué pensaban ellas de lo que había ocurrido, qué sentían pero no me atrevía a preguntar. Céline ponía mensajes de texto y Noémie tomaba su café con la mirada perdida.

Resoplé.

– No puedo comer nada, dije, para romper el hielo.

– Pues no bebas tanto, dijo Noémie.

Céline seguía con sus mensajes.

Fue todo lo que dijimos durante el desayuno. Casi nadie tenía hambre. Terminamos pronto. Céline dijo que se iba ya y nos miró:

– ¿Alguien quiere que la lleve?

Sonreí.

– ¿De qué te ríes?

Estaba seria, enfadada.

– No me río.

Noémie nos miraba.

– ¿Puedo decir algo?, dije por fin.

Ellas dijeron que no a la vez.

– Pues lo voy a decir de todas formas: ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Ellas se miraron.

– Por favor, ¿podemos dejar esta conversación de momento? Todavía estoy asimilando lo que ha pasado, dijo Noémie.

Céline bajó la vista.

– Bueno, yo me voy ya.

La acompañé al coche y la abracé. Ella se resistió un poco, pero al final se relajó. Nos abrazamos largamente. Le besé el pelo y le dije que tuviera cuidado en la carretera.

– Te quiero, dije. Pero no respondió.

Noémie se quedó conmigo un día más. En cuanto Céline se fue, se metió en la cama. Ella también quería saber qué había pasado y sentía que si no hablábamos de ello, no lo entenderíamos.

– ¿Qué has sentido?, me preguntó.

– Felicidad.

Escondió la cara en la almohada. Me metí bajo las sábanas con ella.

– ¿Y tú?

– Fue todo muy extraño.

– ¿No te gustó?

– Sí, me gustó. Pero si antes no entendía nuestra relación ahora menos.

– Somos una familia. Podemos llamarlo así, dije.

Ella me miraba sin creérselo.

– ¿Sabes qué?, soltó por fin.

– Qué.

– Céline es la mujer perfecta.

– Ya lo sé.

– Tienes mucha suerte de que te queramos ella y yo.

– ¿Porque no me merezco que me queráis?

– Exacto. Me acosté con ella para hacerte daño, pero ahora resulta que me gusta. Y no voy a pedirte permiso cada vez que quiera hacerlo. Eso quedará entre ella y yo.

Bajé la vista. Pero enseguida se cansó de atacarme. Se acostó en mi pecho y dijo.

– Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca.

– Tú eres la chica de los ojos bonitos.

Pasamos el rato acariciándonos, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, escuchando el sonido del reloj en la mesilla de noche.

– ¿Sabes que hay un castillo por aquí cerca? Cuando la playa se inunda el castillo se queda aislado, le dije.

– Bésame, me dijo.

Se apoyó en un codo y me observó durante un rato. La besé.

– ¿Por qué estoy tan jodidamente enamorada de ti?

No dije nada, no quería meter la pata.

– ¿Quieres llevarme a ese castillo?, preguntó.

Asentí.

– ¿Sabes que allí está la tumba de Chateaubriand?

– ¿Quién es Chateaubriand?

– Fue el primer escritor romántico. ¿Quieres que vayamos a pie? Ahora debe estar la marea baja.

Ella me miró con curiosidad.

– ¿Y si sube la marea y no podemos volver?

Ahora no estaba hablando del castillo, sino que estaba debatiéndose entre dejarse llevar por mí hacia la locura o quedarse donde estaba. Al cabo de unos segundos sonrió.

– Vale, llévame a ver a ese tipo, pero también quiero que me lleves a almorzar por ahí. Tu nevera da pena.

24 de diciembre de 2019

Vamos a ver a la familia de Noémie a Rezé. Cuatro horas en coche. Nos turnamos conduciendo. Mientras ella conduce yo pongo una mano en su pierna y la miro de vez en cuando.

– Eres tan sexy.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Quieres que te lo repita?

Se ríe.

– Eres. Sexy.

Noémie sube el volumen de la radio.

– ¿Por qué subes el volumen cuando te estoy hablando?

– No quiero oírte. Eres tan tonta.

Está molesta. Le ha costado mucho traerme, pero aquí estamos, en la carretera. Me preparo mentalmente para las preguntas que me harán o que no me harán. Bajo el volumen de la radio.

– ¿Y si no me hablan?, le pregunto.

Ella suspira de impaciencia.

– No son salvajes, te hablarán.

– ¿Y si me preguntan si yo soy el hombre de la relación?

– Oh, por favor.

– ¿Y si nos preguntan si vamos a tener hijos?

– No creo que se les pase por la cabeza.

Noémie no lo sabe, pero he ido a comprar un perrito hace un par de días, es su regalo de Navidad, solo que lo he encargado para después de las fiestas. Es un perro muy feo, un American Staffordshire Terrier, pero a mí todos los perros me parecen feos y no sabía cuál elegir. Lo único que sabía es que le gustan los perros grandes. La dependienta lo colocó sobre una alfombrita roja en una mesa y sacó una foto, luego me dijo que ellos harían una postal, que qué quería que pusieran en ella.

– No sé qué puedo poner en una foto con la cara de un perro...

– Puede poner algo que dice el perro.

Enarqué las cejas. Sonaba un poco raro, pero me dejé llevar.

– Está bien.

Ella siguió proponiendo cosas.

– Puede ponerle un nombre al perro y así lo firma también.

De nuevo, opté por dejarme llevar. Ella era la experta. La mujer se lo pensó unos segundos, seguramente tenía muchas cosas que hacer, así que no iba a perder el tiempo. Con aire profesional, compuso una sencilla frase y la sometió a mi aprobación:

– “Saludos de Gino.”, ¿qué le parece?

– ¿Quién es Gino?, pregunté.

– El perro, respondió ella.


	8. Chapter 8

1 de diciembre de 2019

Es domingo. Doy vueltas en casa como un león enjaulado. Si me llaman, no cojo el teléfono, si tocan en la puerta no contesto. Pero pronto voy a tener que hacerlo, si no quiero tener aquí a la policía.

He decidido ir a casa de mi madre en Pontoise y pasar unos días, escaparme. Por el camino voy pensando en lo que ha pasado: la semana pasada, cuando fuimos Noémie y yo a la costa y después, cuando tuve que enfrentarme a Claire y decirle “no estoy segura de esto”. No le conté lo que pasó en la casa de la playa, pero ella imaginó que estuve con Adèle. Tuve que contemplar su decepción. Yo la había decepcionado. En enero, las cuatro tendremos que ir a Los Ángeles. Nosotras para seguir con la promoción de la película y ella para recoger el premio de la Asociación de Críticos de Cine. ¿Qué pasará entonces?

Pienso en “página 28”. Pienso en lo que Adèle me dijo en Estocolmo: tu película es mentira, que era como decir que nuestro amor es mentira.

Y pienso de nuevo en aquella escena en la bañera, en aquella escena surrealista. Las tres juntas. Mis manos en sus senos, su mano entre mis piernas, su boca en la boca de Noémie...

Llego a Pontoise para cenar. En cuanto veo a mi madre, tengo ganas de llorar y me doy cuenta de lo destrozada que estoy. Ella se da cuenta y tiene miedo de tocarme, por si acaso me derrumbo. Ha preparado lo que me gusta, dice.

También está Hélène.

– Qué mala cara tienes, dice, y me abraza.

Durante la cena me cuentan las últimas novedades sobre la familia, pero no puedo evitar distraerme a menudo. Cuando empezamos a recoger, Hélène me dice:

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y entonces sí, me echo a llorar.

– ¿Adèle?, pregunta.

Es increíble cómo Adèle se ha convertido en la respuesta a todas mis zozobras. Hélène no ha tenido que pensar mucho: es Adèle. Y no hay más que decir, porque siempre es la misma historia.

– ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

– Que ha vuelto, eso ha pasado. Justo ahora que estaba empezando otra relación.

– Oh, querida, ven aquí.

Me abraza de nuevo.

– Creo que Adèle es el amor de tu vida, para bien y para mal.

Cojo un pañuelo de mi bolsillo.

Mamá aparece.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora?

– No te preocupes, dice Hélène, todo está bajo control.

– No me creo una palabra, ¡mi pobre niña!

Las dos me abrazan. Somos como un equipo. Cuando terminamos de recoger la cocina, Hélène y yo nos abrigamos y salimos a fumar a la terraza. Cogemos unas mantas que hay sobre las sillas. No es una noche muy fría, de todos modos.

Y le cuento. Le cuento lo que pasó en la playa y ella me escucha con la boca abierta. No dice nada. No sabe qué decir. Si me dice que no piense tanto, que disfrute, que yo pienso mucho, que yo quiero que vuelva la Adèle que yo conocí y ese es el problema... No va a servir de nada porque todo eso ya lo ha dicho otras veces. Ahora simplemente me escucha y se lo agradezco.

Pero entonces sucede lo que en el fondo esperaba. Vemos su figura acercarse a la verja. Oímos su voz:

– ¡Hola!

Es Adèle.

– Ve con ella, me dice Hélène. Yo entretengo a mamá un rato.

Había estado pensando toda la semana cómo iba a reaccionar en cuanto nos viéramos. Si la veo, la saludaré fríamente. Si me llama, le diré que estoy ocupada, si me dice que vuelva, le diré que no tiene sentido, que no quiero compartirla con Noémie. Lo tenía todo preparado. De todos modos, la evité toda la semana porque cuanto más tiempo pasara, más fuerte me sentiría.

Fue al contrario. Yo sabía ya que aquel encuentro iba a ser como el de Ícaro y el sol.

– ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí hoy?, dijo Ícaro.

– ¿No vas a abrir?, preguntó el sol.

Sentí vergüenza de no abrirle a ella la puerta. Yo era como una niña pequeña que no le abre a un extraño, como el cabritillo que no debe abrirle al lobo. Me sentí estúpida. Abrí.

Caminamos un momento sin rumbo, como nuestra relación.

– Escúchame, dijo el sol, bajo la luz de las farolas de la calle.

Yo no quería escucharla si no me iba a decir que soy el único amor de su vida, como ella es el mío, que ya no habría más discusiones. Pensé: ¡cuánto me gustaría que hubiéramos venido juntas las dos hoy a casa de mi madre, como antes! Y cuánto me gustaría planear contigo el fin de semana, la Navidad, tu próximo cumpleaños. Yo quería planear mi vida contigo, y en lugar de eso, mi vida se ha parado.

El sol me dijo:

– No salgas de mi vida, por favor.

– Yo no salgo, pero tú entras y sales cuando quieres.

– Yo me quedaré contigo, ya no me iré más, me prometió.

– No va a funcionar.

– No lo has intentado siquiera.

Le digo lo que tenía pensado, como si estuviera leyendo:

– Tú no me quieres, es solo que no sabes cómo vivir sin mí. Tienes que emanciparte.

Y me doy la vuelta. Pero ella me abraza.

– Te hice daño, cariño, ya lo sé, pero era una cría. Ahora sé que no puedo vivir sin ti. Te quiero tanto, mi amor. Quédate conmigo.

Me abraza tan fuerte que casi no puedo respirar, me sostiene entre sus brazos, soy como una hoja en el viento. ¿Qué puede hacer una hojita contra el viento?

– Quiero que vivamos juntas de nuevo.

No digo nada. Solo lloro.

– El otro día en la casa de la playa, ¿qué sentiste?

Bajé la vista, me acordé de todo. ¿Para qué mentir? Me dejé llevar igual que ellas.

– A ella le gustó.

Me resultaba extraño oírla decir eso: “a ella”

– Le gustó hacer el amor con nosotras.

Está llorando. Se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Saco un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo y se las seco yo.

– Me parece que has crecido un poco más.

– ¿Estás hablando en sentido figurado?

– No. Estás más alta.

Ella me enseña los tacones.

– Fuimos a una fiesta y me escapé antes.

Suspiro. Miro a un lado: como era de esperar, su abrazo me ha quemado las alas.

– ¿Quieres pasar?

Adèle es la hija pródiga de mi madre, que es mi mayor oponente en la tarea de olvidarla. Al verla entrar en casa, mamá se levanta y la abraza.

– Te echábamos de menos. Te vimos en Cannes, qué guapa estabas.

Adèle sonríe tímidamente. Le sirvo vino, pero ella me detiene:

– Solo voy a beber agua.

No puedo evitar acordarme de su borrachera y todo lo demás.

– ¿Vas a venir este año a casa en Navidad?, le pregunta mamá.

Ella sonríe y no responde. Solo se quedará media hora.

Cuando se va, la acompaño al coche.

– Ven conmigo. Esta noche dormimos juntas, nos abrazamos.

Pero le digo que tenía planeado quedarme con mamá un par de días.

– Quizá hasta el miércoles. No lo sé todavía.

– ¿Me llamarás cuando vuelvas a casa?

Asiento.

Coge mi cara entre sus manos y me besa. Nos besamos. Un beso largo y cálido que me arrastra marea adentro.

Y vuelvo a París el miércoles. Al llegar a casa miro el móvil, busco su nombre en los contactos y escribo el mensaje que le prometí que le enviaría: “hola, ya estoy en casa”. Solo eso. Entonces, ella me llama.

– Mira debajo del felpudo.

Salgo a la puerta con el teléfono en la mano y levanto la alfombra.

– Hay un sobre, digo.

– Ábrelo.

Es una entrada para la ópera: Le Parc, de Angelin Preljocaj.

– Es el sábado. ¿Qué te parece?

– Estupendo...

No sé si iré el sábado a la ópera. Noémie también va. Me doy hasta el sábado para saber qué voy a hacer con mi vida. Puedo imaginármelas en la puerta de la Ópera de París el sábado. Las dos fumando envueltas en su abrigo, esperándome.


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente, Hélène, por teléfono me dijo:

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esconderte?

– Por favor, ven a cuidarme, me siento mal.

Mi hermana vino esa misma tarde. Abrió la puerta con su llave. Soltó las bolsas de la compra en el suelo y me puso la mano en la frente.

– Tienes fiebre, dijo.

– Seguro que es del disgusto.

– A lo mejor deberíamos ir al médico.

Enseguida se puso cómoda, aireó la casa y se puso a limpiar. Quiso quedarse a cuidarme esa noche. Estaba preocupada por mí y no podía irse y dejarme a mi suerte, fue lo que dijo. Por la noche, se puso a ver películas mientras yo dormitaba en el sofá. Vi la luz cambiante del televisor sobre ella y pensé por un momento que era Adèle.

– ¿Sabes qué?, me dijo. Ojalá tuviera yo una Adèle en mi vida. Necesito un poco de emoción.

Su teoría era que Adèle buscaba en Noémie lo que le faltaba conmigo y en mí, lo que le faltaba con Noémie. Lo que pasa es que lo quiere todo, dijo ella. De todos modos, si a mí dos tíos buenos me proponen que vivamos juntos, no me lo pensaría dos veces.

Se quedó hasta el día siguiente. Yo estaba mejor.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

Estaba impaciente por saber el final del culebrón. Me encogí de hombros.

– No lo he decidido.

Desesperada por distraerme, quedé con Gisele y con Marie, fuimos a comprar un objetivo nuevo para mi cámara. En un momento de debilidad les pregunté qué harían si se les ofreciera la posibilidad de abrir su relación a otra persona y vivir las tres juntas.

– ¿Nos lo estás proponiendo?

Nos reímos.

– ¿Y por qué no? ¿No te parezco un buen partido?, bromeé.

Ellas dijeron que ahora no querían compartir su pareja con nadie, pero que la vida da muchas vueltas.

– ¿Es la idea de tu próxima película?

No me tomaron en serio, yo tampoco quería dramatizar para que no sospecharan que aquello era real y me estaba pasando a mí.

Cuando volví a casa, me quedé mirando el salón desde la puerta. Y pensé: el problema es esta casa vacía. Pacientemente, me senté en el sofá y me puse a desmontar la cámara y a guardarla en su caja. Me vi a mí misma concentrada, guardando la cámara, intentando no pensar en nada. Y me di pena.

Un mensaje de Adèle llegó a mi teléfono.

– Vamos a verte.

– No estoy en casa.

– Encontré a Hélène, dice que estás mala.

– Ya estoy mejor.

– De todos modos quiero verte.

– Estás loca.

– Ok. Voy sola.

En veinte minutos estaba en la puerta. Fui a abrir.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Ella entró, se quitó la bufanda, los guantes, la gorra... Me miraba fijamente.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, te lo dije, estoy mejor.

Cuando se quitó todas las capas, me abrazó.

– Adèle, siéntate, le dije.

Se sentó. Estiró las piernas. Nunca sabía qué hacer con sus piernas.

– ¿Cuál es tu plan?

– Vamos a vender mi casa y a comprar una casa más grande, a tener un hijo, a tener un pequeño jardín lleno de cactus...

La escuché con paciencia.

– ¿Y yo qué pinto?

No contestó. Estaba enfadada.

– No me gustan los niños, añadí.

Me senté a su lado. No tenía fuerzas ni para reírme. Apoyé la barbilla en las manos.

– ¿Desde cuándo quieres tener un hijo?

– La gente cambia.

– Está bien, dije. Vamos a intentarlo.

Ella no se lo esperaba, pero yo estaba cansada de luchar. Vi que no reaccionaba.

– Pensé que ibas a saltar de alegría.

Por fin, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Fue así de fácil, solo tuve que decir “vamos a intentarlo” y sentí alivio. Ya no tenía que decidir nada ni resistirme, solo dejarme llevar. Supuse que ahora vendría lo difícil, pero dejé las preocupaciones para luego. No quería sufrir más. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Ella me abrazó.

– Quiero que te quedes esta noche, le pedí.

– ¿Quieres que te cuide?

– Sí.

Me acarició el pelo.

– Haré la cena y veremos una película.

– Está bien. Pero no quiero series americanas, por favor.

– Ya no veo series americanas.

Vi que cogía el móvil.

– ¿Vas a mandarle un mensaje a Noémie?

– Sí.

– Vas a tener mucho trabajo entre su casa y la mía.

– Solo hasta que nos mudemos.

Mandó el mensaje y soltó el móvil. Se levantó y abrió el armario de la tele. Yo la observaba desde el sofá. Estaba arrodillada con el armario abierto sacando cosas. Buscando fotos, probablemente. No dije nada, solo la miré. Estaba viéndola a través del tiempo: Adèle a los dieciocho, a los diecinueve, a los veinte... Ella trajo al sofá nuestros álbumes de fotos.

– Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto.

– Te estás haciendo vieja, me reí.

Noémie mandó un mensaje de vuelta. Adèle lo leyó.

– Mierda.

– Qué.

– Da igual.

Le quité el móvil y leí el mensaje. Sonreí.

– Es normal que esté enfadada, le has dado plantón.

Empecé a reírme. Ella me miraba sin creérselo.

– ¿Puedo?, le pregunté.

No contestó, empecé a escribirle un mensaje a Noémie: “Vente a dormir con nosotras, amor. Céline & Adèle"

– ¿Lo mando?

– ¿Es en serio?

– Sí, por qué no, ya que estamos, vamos a por todas.

No estaba siendo cínica en absoluto, tan solo estaba agotada emocionalmente. Necesitaba reírme a toda costa y hacer algo radical.

Le mandamos el mensaje a Noémie. Yo quería incluir corazoncitos, pero Adèle me detuvo. Noémie devolvió el siguiente mensaje:

“¿¿¿???”

Adèle la llamó. Ella no contestaba. Yo me reía en el sofá.

– ¿Quieres dejar de reírte?

Llamé a Noémie con mi móvil. Me asomé a la ventana en camiseta para que Adèle me dejara en paz. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, pensé. Ella descolgó.

– Hola.

– Hola, dije. ¿No vienes? Vamos a hacer pizza casera, ensalada, y ponernos una película.

– Suena bien, dijo. ¿Cómo estás?

– No muy bien. Creo que se ha vuelto loca.

Se rio. Me gustó que se riera, me parecía que por fin empezaba a tener algo bajo control.

– Vale, voy para allá, a ayudarte con ella.

Vino en su bicicleta. Cuando llegó, ya estábamos haciendo la masa para la pizza. Se quitó el abrigo tímidamente y lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Adèle. En ese momento me acordé de ella desnuda preguntándome si podía meterse en la bañera. Me lo había preguntado mirándome a los ojos. Nada de mirar al suelo. Pensé: ya sé qué es lo más interesante de ella, te mira intensamente y habla poco, parece que guarda algún secreto. Se lavó las manos en el fregadero. Imaginé nuestra relación dentro de unos meses (si el plan de Adèle salía bien): ella me daría un beso en los labios a modo de saludo al llegar a casa. No me pareció mala idea.

Amasé la harina y la aplasté. Ella hacía la ensalada y Adèle cortaba la verdura. Nos mirábamos de reojo. Conté un chiste.

– Ya lo sabía, dijo Adèle.

Pero Noémie se reía.

– ¿Tú lo conocías?

– Sí, pero eres muy graciosa, dijo.

– ¿Abro una botella de vino?

– Por supuesto.

Cenamos y después nos tiramos en el sofá a ver la película. Me dejaron elegirla sin protestar. Puse Sunset Boulevard.

Al principio era raro, yo no podía concentrarme en la película y supongo que ellas tampoco. Miraba de reojo los pies de Adèle apoyados en la mesa del salón, a mi derecha, y las piernas de Noémie cruzadas, a mi izquierda.

Me fijé en sus manos. Tenía las manos colocadas en el regazo como si fueran a pintarla. Adèle tenía los brazos cruzados. Cerré los ojos... Espero que consigamos relajarnos en algún momento. Al cabo de un rato de mirar la tele sin movernos, Adèle estaba durmiendo. Miré a Noémie. Ella me miró. Me llevé un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio y ella echó un vistazo al otro lado del sofá: Adèle se había dormido. ¡Qué desfachatez!, me dijo con la mirada. Nosotras seguimos viendo la película, ahora con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando en la pantalla Joe Gillis acababa de enterarse de que uno de los ex maridos de Norma Desmond, para poder estar a su lado y cuidarla para siempre, había aceptado ser su mayordomo, Noémie cambió de postura. Se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en mi regazo.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando termina la película, se supone que es el momento de ir a la cama. Miramos a Adèle, que hace rato que está en el séptimo cielo.

– Voy a fumar a la terraza, le digo a Noémie.

Estoy nerviosa. Ella decide venir también. Nos envolvemos en nuestros abrigos y bufandas y vamos arriba. Fumamos en silencio, mirando la noche oscura punteada de luces.

– Tienes una casa bonita, dice ella.

– Gracias. Me he mudado ya tres veces en este barrio.

– ¿Por qué?

– Bueno, siempre había algo mejor y más barato.

La mayor parte del tiempo con Noémie la pasas en silencio. Al principio, cuando no la conoces, te pones nerviosa, pero después te relajas y es como estar en casa, no tienes que hablar todo el tiempo, ni siquiera de cosas interesantes, sientes una especie de felicidad tranquila en su compañía. Pero estoy segura de que si pasáramos el suficiente tiempo aquí las dos sin decir nada, acabaría por contarme lo que está pensando, lo que siente. ¿Está tan nerviosa como yo, tan confundida como yo? ¿Qué se imagina que pasará ahora? ¿Ha decidido ya quedarse con Adèle aunque ello la obligue a vivir conmigo? Es un enigma. Yo sí sé lo que voy a hacer, pero no he decidido nada, siento que en realidad estoy dejándolo todo en manos de otros, solo quiero dejarme llevar. ¿Ella también siente eso? No le pregunto nada, porque no es el momento. Dentro de un rato iremos a la cama y esa idea ocupa toda mi mente en primer lugar.

– ¿Sabes qué película tuya no he visto aún?, está preguntando ella. Water Lilies.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Es por alguna razón en especial?

– No quiero ver a Adèle tan joven. Es como si me hubiera perdido algo para siempre.

Intento interpretar su respuesta y le doy vueltas mientras volvemos a mi apartamento.

– ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos dejarla en el sofá.

Me inclino y le acaricio la cara. “Adèle, Adèle”. Se despierta y nos ve allí a las dos. Debe de pensar que sigue soñando.

– Nos vamos a dormir.

Pienso en la habitación de invitados. ¿Se supone que ellas deben ir allí y yo quedarme en mi cama? ¿Se supone que debo invitarlas a mi cama? Me estoy volviendo loca.

Entonces, decido sobre la marcha:

– Vamos a dormir un poco estrechas porque no tengo una cama triple, son cosas que una no puede prever. Si alguien quiere ir a la habitación de invitados...

Estoy nerviosa, estoy tan nerviosa que me sudan las manos.

Voy a la habitación y pienso: no voy a dormir en toda la noche. Adèle se mete en nuestra habitación y Noémie se queda en la puerta, dudando. Adèle la coge de la mano para que entre también. Dios mío. Nos quitamos la ropa sin mirarnos, somos como un equipo de fútbol, como las Water Lilies. Todo eso me lo digo a mí misma mientras nos desvestimos en mi habitación. No voy a ponerme el pijama. Es tan ridículo dormir con pijama. Me río para mis adentros. Me quedo en camiseta y bragas.

– Chicas, lo siento, no he cambiado las sábanas y no voy a hacerlo ahora.

– Está bien, dice Adèle.

No sé en qué lado voy a dormir, pero es tan absurdo y tan artificial ponerse a preguntar. Si me pongo en el centro, las estoy separando, si me pongo en un lado, ¿me estoy auto-excluyendo? Todo es nuevo, todo hay que andarlo interpretando. Es agotador. Veo que Adèle se acuesta en medio y se dispone a dormirse de nuevo. Ella ha optado por dormir desnuda. Me da la risa, pero disimulo. Miro a Noémie, que también debe de estar flipando con su cara dura. Noémie me dedica una sonrisa tímida. Me acuesto a la izquierda de Adèle y espero que ella se meta en el lado derecho de la cama, pero viene a este lado y me dice:

– ¿Me haces sitio?

Empujamos un poco a Adèle. Sigo riéndome para mis adentros, no puedo parar. Ahora imagino que Adèle está pensando: ¿por qué duerme en ese lado?, ¿he hecho algo malo?, ¿quiere darme celos? Espero que tenga buena noche. Noémie duerme boca arriba. Pone un brazo bajo su nuca y mira al techo. Ella también se ha quitado la ropa, supongo que se ha dejado las bragas, pero no podría jurarlo, porque en algún momento aparté la vista por pudor. Le digo una línea de Water Lilies: “cuando mueres, lo último que ves queda impreso en tus ojos como una foto”.

– ¿Dios mío, murmura ella, de dónde has sacado eso?

– Es de Water Lilies.

Estamos susurrando, Adèle se da la vuelta y nos hace sitio. No dice nada. Puedo suponer que se ha despertado del todo y ahora está molesta.

– Es horrible. Ahora no podré dormir boca arriba nunca más, dice Noémie.

– Lo siento.

Se gira hacia mí. Considerando que somos tres, que el colchón tiene 1,50 metros de ancho y que Adèle duerme a sus anchas, ella debe de estar a 15 centímetros de mi cara. Qué raro es esto, pienso. No voy a hablar más para no despertar a Adèle. Noémie, como siempre no dice nada, solo me mira. Cierro los ojos porque es insoportable estar así, mirándose sin decir nada, sin moverse. Al cabo de un rato los abro de nuevo y sus ojos siguen abiertos, mirándome.

– Dios mío, Noémie, cierra los ojos, te lo suplico.

– ¿Por qué?, sonríe.

– Porque me va a dar un ataque.

Eso le ha hecho gracia. Por fin, se decide: me acaricia la cara y me besa en los labios.

– Buenas noches.

Y se da la vuelta. No sé cuándo nos quedamos dormidas. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, estoy completamente inmovilizada entre ellas dos porque Adèle me abraza y Noémie está de espaldas. Tengo un brazo libre y lo coloco sobre ella. Quiero saber qué siento si la abrazo, qué siente Adèle cuando duerme con ella. ¿Es acogedor? ¿Es suave? ¿Excitante? ¿Misterioso? ¿Absurdo? Me aprieto contra su espalda y ella me acaricia el brazo. Así que ya está despierta. Con esa caricia me está dando los buenos días sin palabras. ¿Desde cuándo está despierta? Imagino que se ha dado cuenta de que este abrazo es completamente intencionado, no soy buena actriz. Intento salir de ahí para ir a la ducha. Debería escribir una comedia sobre esto, pienso. Si todavía dormía alguien, mis esfuerzos por salir de la cama ya la habrán despertado. Me doy la vuelta. Quiero salir por el otro lado de la cama para no trepar sobre Noémie. Aún no tenemos tanta confianza. Entonces me encuentro con los ojos de Adèle, esos ojos azules y verdes. Mirándome.

– Buenos días, le digo.

Y trepo sobre ella, pidiéndole disculpas.

– No te disculpes, dice.

Por fin, llego al suelo y me dirijo a la ducha. En la ducha vuelven todas las imágenes a mi cabeza, todas las emociones. Aquella vez en Estocolmo y aquella vez en la playa, y ahora en mi cama. Sus cuerpos, su olor, su calor. Todo. Me tiembla el cuerpo mientras dejo que el agua caliente corra sobre mi piel. De pronto, se me ocurre que en este mismo momento, mientras yo estoy en la ducha, ellas hacen el amor y me agarro de la pared. Y otra vez pienso, ¿por qué? Pero intento apartar todas las preguntas de mi mente. El agua sigue corriendo, tapando todos los sonidos, protegiéndome.

Entonces, ellas entran en el baño también y se meten en la ducha sin preguntar, se ríen. Esta ducha no es tan grande, pero son dos contra una. Ellas calculan rápidamente el espacio y hacen un delicioso sándwich conmigo en medio. Se pasan la pastilla de jabón y empieza una danza de las manos sobre la piel. Una danza donde no sabemos quién toca a quién y la piel está expectante, aprendiendo un nuevo idioma de caricias, orientándose en un lugar desconocido, sin mapas.


	11. Chapter 11

He ido a grabar una entrevista y cuando vuelvo a casa, subo a la terraza a pensar, ni siquiera paso por el apartamento. Me apoyo en la barandilla y me quedo pensando en Noémie anoche. No sé cuánto tiempo estoy allí arriba pasando frío, pensando, fumando. Tengo que dejar de fumar.

La leyenda de Ícaro y el sol: Ícaro escapa de Creta con unas alas artesanales que le fabrica su padre. Vuela y vuela y quiere llegar al sol, porque no conoce sus limitaciones. Pero el sol es demasiado: demasiado alto, demasiado ardiente. Así que el sol derrite la cera con la que se ha fabricado sus alas y cae al mar. Puedo imaginar que el mar es un alivio para Ícaro después de pasar tanto calor. El mar lava su cuerpo, retira la cera derretida de las alas, las plumas quemadas, lo refresca, lo acuna en las olas. Lo protege. Dice la leyenda que Ícaro murió en el mar, pero quizá se quedó a vivir allí tan a gusto para siempre. Prefiero pensar eso. Y pienso que Noémie es el mar. Y que esta es la combinación perfecta, la única manera de estar cerca del sol sin achicharrarse.

Adèle ha ido a reunirse con Gisele para reanudar los ensayos de su obra de teatro, quieren volver a ensayar a partir de enero. Noémie no sé dónde está. No la llamo, no me llama. Seguimos siendo como dos extrañas, solo que de vez en cuando nos acariciamos.

¿Qué haré con el apartamento? ¿Tendré que mudarme de nuevo? Sería ya la cuarta vez. Imagino ese piso más grande donde viviremos las tres con la pequeña Adèle. ¿Va a convertirse en realidad? Si es así, vamos a dar que hablar en nuestro grupo de amigas.

Hélène me llama.

– Cuéntame qué ha pasado. Estoy en vilo.

– Anoche se quedaron aquí.

– ¿¿Y qué pasó??

– Dormimos.

– No me lo creo.

– Pero por la mañana nos duchamos las tres juntas.

– ¿Cómo tres amiguitas?

– Te aseguro que no.

– Vale, puedo imaginármelo.

A mi hermana le sube la libido cada vez que habla conmigo, por eso me llama.

  
  


Después, mientras estoy cenando, cojo mi móvil sin pensarlo dos veces y busco su nombre en los contactos. Y le mando un mensaje.

– ¿Cómo estás?

Y ella responde.

– Bien...

Y al cabo de un rato:

– ¿Podemos vernos?

– ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?

– Si tienes tiempo.

– Voy a tu casa en coche después de cenar.

– Ok.

Me da la dirección. Voy a su nuevo piso. Estoy loca.

Su piso está en el distrito XV. Me siento como una exploradora que se adentra en un nuevo territorio, no por el distrito XV, sino por Noémie. No creo que me encuentre allí a Adèle, pero no estoy segura. Me cuesta encontrar aparcamiento. En total pasa media hora desde que termino de cenar hasta que llego, pero estoy diez minutos más buscando una plaza vacía. Este lapso de tiempo me sirve para pensar en lo que estoy haciendo y por qué lo hago. La deseo, sí. Y deseo este encuentro. Lo asumo.

Subo a su apartamento y me doy cuenta de lo nerviosa que estoy. No pensé nunca en nosotras sin Adèle, ni siquiera para tomar un café.

Ella abre la puerta y sonríe:

– Gracias por venir.

– De nada. Gracias por invitarme.

– ¿Ya has cenado?

Le digo que sí y me enseña el apartamento.

– Tengo que amueblarlo, pero ya tengo lo básico.

Lo básico es la cocina, el sofá, la tele, la cama, alfombras y cojines por el suelo.

– Me siento un poco rara viviendo sola, no he vivido sola en toda mi vida.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí. Es una prueba.

Me quedo sin palabras. Con ella no sé qué decir.

– ¿Y piensas vivir aquí mucho tiempo?

– No sé qué voy a hacer.

– No eres la única.

– El apartamento no tiene terraza, lo siento. No se puede fumar.

– Bah, no te preocupes. Estoy pensando en dejarlo de todos modos.

Me gustaría saber por qué me ha hecho venir, qué va a decirme. Y entonces me lo dice, como si supiera lo que estoy pensando:

– ¿Te quedas aquí conmigo esta noche?

– ¿Porque no quieres dormir sola?

– No es eso.

– ¿Y Adèle?

– ¿Piensas que se va a enfadar?

– Sinceramente, me da igual. Pero no sé por qué quieres dormir conmigo, ¿es para darle celos?

– No te enfades, por favor.

– No me enfado.

Pero sí. Estoy a la defensiva. Me siento mal. Siento que quiere utilizarme. Y en el fondo tengo miedo de que Adèle aparezca y nos encuentre aquí, acostándonos juntas a sus espaldas. ¿Qué puede pensar? No es que la estemos engañando, pero es raro. Ahora no sé qué hacer. Qué está bien y qué está mal.

– Hace un rato tuve un ataque de pánico.

– ¿Por qué?

– Siempre me dan.

– ¿Siempre?

Noémie se queda en silencio, mirándome. Está pensando que no ha sido muy buena idea invitarme. Eso es lo que estoy pensando yo. Pero entonces, me dice:

– ¿Solo podemos estar juntas cuando está ella?

No sé qué decir.

– Ella nos conoce bien y nosotras casi no nos conocemos.

Pienso que son dos buenas razones para quedarse y pienso que está siendo honesta, más que yo.

– Tienes razón, le digo.

Ella sonríe y va a la nevera.

– ¿Cerveza? No tengo vino.

Me gusta cómo sonríe e inclina la cabeza, como si se hubiera salido con la suya, como si estuviéramos jugando y ella hubiera ganado.

Nos sentamos en unos cojines árabes con nuestras cervezas.

– Háblame de ti, entonces, le digo.

– Vale. No soy muy interesante, te lo advierto. Nací en una casa en esta misma calle, pero pasé mi infancia en Rezé. Nunca fui muy buena en la escuela. Solo pensaba en ser una estrella. Era una de esas niñas tímidas que sueñan con participar en Operación Triunfo.

– ¿Y participaste?

– No. Pero pasé mi infancia cantando delante de mis padres. Pobrecitos. El caso es que debía de hacerlo tan mal, que mi padre me recomendó el teatro o el cine. Así que terminé mis estudios en el instituto y me apunté en la escuela de teatro en París. Me lo pagué trabajando en la moda.

– Bueno, suena interesante.

Se encoge de hombros.

– ¿Y los chicos?

Se ríe.

– ¿Los chicos? Los chicos no se me daban bien tampoco, igual que los estudios. Así que no tuve muchos novios. Tuve uno en el instituto y otro cuando vine a París. Con él me casé.

– ¿Y nunca te gustaron las chicas?

– No. Bueno, eso pensaba. No estoy segura.

– A mí siempre me gustaron las chicas. Nunca he tenido ningún novio.

– Bueno, ahora tampoco sé decir si me gustaban los chicos con los que salí o simplemente, ellos se esforzaron mucho.

Me impacta esa respuesta.

– ¿Porque eras tímida?

– No lo sé.

Realmente siento que es un cofre cerrado. No sé si no lo sabe o no quiere decirme nada más.

– Ahora es tu turno, me dice.

– Bueno, pues ya te he contado un poco de mí. Me sentía sola y diferente, y no tenía con quién hablar... Iba al cine y vivía otras vidas más interesantes que la mía...

– ¿Y cuándo supiste que querías dedicarte a esto?

– Pues no sé. Tengo una respuesta preparada para las entrevistas. Siempre digo que a los doce o trece años lo decidí, pero no estoy segura. Porque luego estudié literatura en la universidad. No me veía como directora, ni se me pasaba por la cabeza, aunque jugaba con mi hermano desde pequeña a hacer teatro. Pero tampoco me veía como actriz. Así que no sabía qué hacer con mi vida.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Pienso que tiene unos ojos preciosos. Pienso que me resulta más fácil hacer el amor con ella, que hablar con ella. Esta idea cruza como un rayo por mi cabeza y por todo mi cuerpo. Es como si me echara a temblar.

– Dios mío, digo.

– Qué.

Me levanto. La cerveza se me ha subido a la cabeza. Voy a la ventana del salón. Estoy inquieta. Siento que de un momento a otro sucederá lo que deseo y temo. Nos tocaremos. No sé si estoy preparada para esto.

Por fin, ella se acerca y me toca la espalda, y me estremezco. Su mano sube hasta la nuca, me acaricia y me tira un poco del pelo.

– Lo siento, dice mientras me acaricia.

Susurra.

– No se me da bien hablar.

Yo no puedo decir ni una palabra.


	12. Chapter 12

Me abriste la camisa tú misma y me tumbaste en la cama.

Pensé: Adèle nunca me quita la ropa, nunca toma la iniciativa.

Te quitaste la ropa, te tendiste a mi lado y me besaste en la boca.

Entonces pensé que en la cama tomabas la iniciativa y en las conversaciones no. No podía evitar pensar todo el tiempo.

Sentí tu deseo ir creciendo a medida que me acariciabas, qué ironía, el deseo de Adèle crecía cuando la acariciaba yo.

Escuché tu respiración, que era un delicioso canto de sirena que me prometía los mayores placeres, la cueva de Eurídice, que me invitaba a bajar al infierno con ella, y yo estaba deseando bajar hasta el fondo. Tu deseo no dudaba ni tenía miedo y consiguió que dejara de pensar.

Hicimos el amor apasionadamente.

Me miraste a los ojos cuando me follabas y me pediste que no los cerrara. Y llegó el orgasmo y lo viste surgir en mi cara. No querías perderte nada. Querías registrar en tu pupila cada temblor, el más ligero espasmo, todo el placer que me provocabas.

– Tenía ganas de hacer esto, dijiste.

– El qué.

– Acariciarte después de hacer el amor.

Yo estaba recostada en tu pecho, escuchando tu corazón. Si tú eras el mar, yo era un náufrago que había llegado exhausto a la orilla. Y me acariciabas la espalda, exactamente igual que las olas.

Tengo que reconocerlo: Estaba conmovida. Tanta pasión me había dejado sin la protección de las ideas, sin ganas de ser irónica ni graciosa. Me sentía solemne, como si estuviera ante un altar y de pronto fuera creyente.

– Noémie.

Dije tu nombre y te quedaste esperando que acabara mi frase, pero yo dudaba: ¿sería demasiado solemne, demasiado intensa para ti? Pero estaba en tal estado de idiotez extrema, que lo solté:

– No quiero que se acabe esta noche.

Y en lugar de reírte o callarte, dijiste:

– Yo tampoco.

Había cambiado, parecía otra, alguien que decía frases como aquellas: “no quiero que se acabe esta noche” y que quería morir en ese instante. ¿Cuándo había empezado todo esto entre las dos?

– ¿Desde cuándo?, te pregunté.

– Desde la otra noche en tu casa. Cuando veíamos esa película y subimos a la terraza. Tenía ganas de abrazarte y darte un beso, pero me contuve.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque también estaba Adèle abajo, durmiendo. Era como ponerle los cuernos.

– ¿Y ahora?

– Ahora ya no podía aguantarme.

Me dormí en tus brazos y, al día siguiente, mientras desayunábamos, te pregunté si se nos iba a notar que habíamos follado sin ella.

– ¿Crees que nos lo va a notar?

– Sería mejor decírselo, ¿no?

– ¿Pero se nota tanto?

Te reíste.

– A ti se te nota mucho.

– ¿En qué se me nota?

– Parece que te he quitado un peso de encima.

Apoyé la sien en el puño y te miré mientras tomabas tu café. Estaba tratando de descifrarte. “Un peso de encima”, era verdad, me sentía más ligera ahora.

Sonreí.

– Así que eres graciosa.

– ¿Creías que solo tú eras graciosa?

– ¿Eso es todo lo que desayunas? ¿Café?

– Tengo que ir a comprar.

Pensé que sería bonito ir a comprar juntas y llenar la nevera. Pero no te dije nada. Estaba asustada de pensar esas cosas.

– ¿Sabes qué?, te dije. En la cama no eres tímida.

– Ya lo sé.

– Me gustaría ir al cine contigo, ir a ver una película juntas, solas tú y yo.

– ¿Y qué película veríamos?

– Una película romántica. Me da igual cuál. Ahora mismo cualquier película romántica me parecería bien.

Sabías perfectamente lo que estaba pasando: me estaba enamorando de ti. Estabas guapa con el pelo mojado, revuelto, recién secado con la toalla.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Se lo vas a decir?

– Si tú no se lo dices, yo tampoco.

Al despedirnos, te di un beso en los labios. Bajé a la calle y me sentí como nueva. Fui hacia mi coche y pensé que efectivamente algo había cambiado en mí: ya no me arrastraba como un alma en pena, sino que flotaba. Me estoy enamorando, me decía, pero no quería escucharme. Mientras arrancaba el motor del coche, miré por la ventanilla hacia tu piso. ¿Qué hago mirando hacia tu piso?, ¿acaso espero que te asomes a la ventana a decirme adiós? Y luego, de camino a casa, lo reconocí: me estaba enamorando de ti y era increíble que esto me pasara ahora y tan rápido. Tengo 41 años, creía que ya no me enamoraría de nuevo como si fuera una niña. Hacía doce años que no me enamoraba. Doce putos años que sufría. ¿Cómo ha podido engañarse tanto mi corazón? Pensaba que conocía el amor y que consistía en darle a ella mi vida. Pero ahora: yo podía sentirme ligera de nuevo, flotar, y el amor era hermoso. Nadie me iba a quitar este sentimiento.

Llegué a casa y me encontré con la realidad de golpe: había mantenido mi casa vacía y mi corazón desocupado para que Adèle pudiera volver. Eso era lo que había hecho. Y me decía: es ella la que me hace sufrir, pero era yo la causante de mi sufrimiento. Me eché a llorar.

Pasé la mañana tirada en la cama como una chiquilla que se ha enamorado y el mundo se le cae encima. Me llegó un mensaje de Adèle, pero no lo leí. Solo pensé que era una suerte que no tuviera llave. Si no, entraría y me encontraría aquí, muriéndome, y me pediría explicaciones. Imaginé el siguiente diálogo surrealista:

EL SOL: Así que te has enamorado sin mi permiso.

ÍCARO: Me quemaste las alas y caí en sus olas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nadie puede oponer resistencia al mar.

EL SOL: ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

ÍCARO: No voy a cogerte el teléfono, me esconderé aquí hasta que lo decida.

EL SOL: En cuanto entre por la ventana, vas a olvidar toda esa tontería del mar.

ÍCARO: Por favor, no me quites este sentimiento. ¡Es tan hermoso!

¿Qué íbamos a hacer ahora? Esa era la pregunta. Le mandé un mensaje a Adèle y le dije que no iría a la ópera, que tenía un resfriado. Pasé la tarde tocando mi teclado, leyendo, me puse una película. No quería pensar.

Quedé el domingo con unas amigas, que me dijeron que parecía otra.

– Estás “en calma”.

Así que era verdad lo que decía Noémie, ella me había quitado un peso de encima.

– ¿Dónde vas a celebrar año nuevo?, me preguntaron.

– La verdad es que no lo sé, ni siquiera he pensado en la Navidad.

– ¿Y si hacemos una macrofiesta?

Me reí.

– Cuánta energía.

– Podríamos juntarnos todas en Val-d'Oise.

– Vaya, ¿en vuestro chalé? ¿Cabremos todas?

– No todas, pero podríamos ser veinte y dormir apretujaditas.

– Suena estupendo.

Pero me decía: si invitáis a Adèle, no iré. No quiero verla, tengo que escapar de ella. Necesito ser feliz un rato más.

Pasó el domingo. Y luego el lunes. Pero yo seguía pensando en ti. No nos llamamos, ni nos mandamos mensajes. Empecé a sentir celos, ¿sabes? Celos de compartirte con ella. Me estaba volviendo loca. Pero no quería llamarte, prefería imaginar que me echabas de menos. ¿Estabas tú también celosa? ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza? ¿Íbamos a quedarnos así, sin hacer nada? Dijiste que no querías que acabara esa noche. ¿Por qué no me llamas? ¿Por qué no te llamo yo?

Por fin, el martes me llamaste.

– Hola, dijiste.

(Silencio y vuelco al corazón)

– Hola.

(Más silencio)

– Pienso en ti.

(Silencio, corazón tierno y ganas de llorar)

– Yo también pienso en ti.

Te imaginé en el sofá todo el día pensando en mí, igual que yo.

– ¿Ya no quieres que sigamos juntas las tres?, me preguntaste.

– Ya no sé qué quiero.

– Por favor, no te vayas.

– ¿Por qué?

(Silencio)

– Porque me gustas.

– Noémie, me estoy enamorando de ti. Hacer el amor contigo... Hacer el amor contigo me ha abierto los ojos, ahora pienso que debería ser así: quiero sentirme deseada.

Sí, era exactamente eso lo que había sentido y era lo que tenía que decirte. “Quiero sentirme deseada sin tener que pedirlo, sin suplicar y sin llorar”. En tu estilo, te quedaste callada unos segundos antes de decirme:

– ¿Quieres venir a casa?

– ¿Y Adèle?

– No está.


	13. Chapter 13

Noémie y yo estábamos en la cama haciendo piececitos cuando llegó Adèle. Fui a levantarme, pero ella me agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

– Es mejor que se entere ya.

Me quedé mirándola preguntándome si lo tenía preparado. “Que se entere ya”... ¡De esta manera! Pero no podía decir nada.

Adèle tenía llave, pero ella no me lo había dicho. Por otro lado, ¿por qué no va a tener llave?

Escuchamos sus pasos hasta la habitación. Abrió la puerta y se asomó.

Era 26 de diciembre. Se suponía que estaba de visita en casa de su familia. Le había pedido a Noémie que fuera con ella, pero se negó.

– ¿Por qué no vas?, le pregunté. Estaba realmente intrigada.

– Porque no quiero que se acostumbre mal.

Porque no quería que se acostumbrase a tener todo lo que pedía, incluso si ella había aceptado ir a ver a su familia. Me pareció un argumento extraño.

– Y me lo ha pedido solo porque yo se lo pedí a ella.

No me atrevía a decirle lo que pensaba, pero su relación se estaba construyendo sobre una especie de guerra táctica que no me gustaba. Ella me preguntó:

– ¿Qué piensas?

Me encogí de hombros.

– No. Dime qué piensas.

– Me pregunto si yo te pido cosas que no me das porque tienes algún plan de contraataque.

– No te obsesiones, me dijo.

Hablábamos mientras me acariciaba con un dedo, así que yo estaba a punto de dormirme o de reírme todo el tiempo.

– ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

– El qué, protestó.

Nos miramos a punto de reírnos o pelearnos o hacer el amor.

– ¿Quieres que te lo haga yo a ti?

– El qué.

– Estás haciéndome cosquillas.

– Qué bonito, dijo.

– El qué es bonito.

– Este lunar que tienes aquí.

Y me lo besó. Ella hacía esas cosas que me derretían.

– Voy a decirte algo.

– A ver qué.

– Necesito contártelo, pero no me interrumpas, ¿vale?

Era mi manera de crear la atmósfera adecuada para la confesión que necesitaba hacer.

– Nunca me había sentido tan deseada como ahora.

Ella estaba ahora dándose cuenta de la dimensión de mi relación con Adèle.

– Me sentía querida y me sentía agradecida, esos dos sentimientos han definido mi relación con Adèle. Y era todo lo que existía. Pero llegaste tú y ahora siento que de algún modo aquello no estaba bien, no era sano.

Ella seguía escuchándome, mirándome atentamente con sus ojos grandes y serios.

– Así que no sé cómo comportarme con Adèle. No sé si voy a poder volver a hacer un trío con ella. Me siento como estafada.

Ella seguía en silencio. Incluso después de hacer yo una pausa larga.

– Ya sé que no me debe nada, que fue el tipo de relación que construimos ella y yo, y que yo consentí que todo eso ocurriera. Supongo que, antes, sentirme deseada no era una prioridad, fue algo que dejé yo misma en segundo plano, pero ahora que te he conocido tengo la urgencia de vivir esta pasión y lo demás no me importa. He tratado de imaginar un trío y no puedo. Siempre siento celos. Así que no quiero seguir con esto.

Ella estaba contrariada, ahora tenía la mirada perdida.

No dijo nada durante un rato. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada, aceptaba aquellos silencios no como oposición, ni como indiferencia, sino como algo suyo, que me gustaba cada vez más.

Entonces, por fin dijo:

– Antes no podía disfrutar de esta relación, me sentía insegura, me faltaba algo. Me faltaban caricias y atenciones, quizá. Me faltaba tu dulzura, tu paciencia. Contigo puedo conversar, porque me das espacio para hablar y no me juzgas. Contigo tengo un amor sereno, pero estoy loca por ella, esa es la verdad. Siento verdadera pasión por Adèle.

Me miró con una intensidad que me dio vértigo.

– Quédate.

Y escuchamos la llave en la puerta.

Yo me había tapado la cabeza, pero Noémie me la destapó. Adèle dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Yo cerré los ojos.

– ¿No fuiste a ver a tus padres?, le preguntó Noémie.

Ella no respondió.

Aquel silencio me impresionó.

Adèle se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Cuando escuché la puerta. Me levanté de la cama y busqué mi ropa.

– ¿Adónde vas?

No dije nada. Seguí buscando mi ropa como loca. Ella se levantó y me persiguió.

– ¿Pero qué haces?

Me abrazó. No me abrazó, me inmovilizó. Teniendo en cuenta su tamaño y el mío esta es la palabra adecuada.

– Ven.

Yo me estaba haciendo pedazos literalmente, pero ella me llevó de nuevo a la cama y nos sentamos.

– Adèle tenía que saberlo y estábamos aplazándolo.

– ¿Querías vengarte?

– No. Solo quería que esto se terminara.

– ¿Y sabías que no estaba con sus padres?

– No.

Nos quedamos sin palabras.

– Quédate, me pidió.

– ¿Y Adèle? ¿No vas a hablar con ella?

– Yo no, ¿y tú?

No me esperaba esa respuesta.

– Tú también eres su pareja.

Era verdad.

– Te comportas como si hubieras entrado en esta casa por la ventana, pero entraste por la puerta.

La miré. Ella siguió:

– Tú también eres mi pareja y ella estaba fuera, no hacemos nada malo al vernos sin ella.

Suspiré. No era una mala teoría, al menos me consolaba.

– No te vayas, me suplicó.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– Ahora seguiremos como siempre.

Cada cosa que ella decía me dejaba más boquiabierta.

– No sé por qué siento que he hecho algo malo.

Iba a seguir hablando, pero ella me cortó:

– Yo te quiero.

Decidimos ver una película y le mandamos un mensaje a Adèle para que viniera a ver la película con nosotras.

– “La doble vida de Verónica”, de Kieslowski.

Ella respondió:

– ¿Llevo algo para cenar?

– Tenemos de todo, escribió Noémie.

Y Adèle volvió a casa. Se quitó el abrigo y sonrió. Había estado llorando. Soy capaz de reconocer todos sus estados de ánimo, todo lo que pasa por su cabeza, todas sus expresiones. Esa mujer que traía cerveza y sonreía para borrar la tristeza de su rostro era la mujer de mi vida, para bien y para mal.

– Traje cerveza, dijo.

– Ya nos hemos dado cuenta, dijo Noémie, mirándola con orgullo.

Le hicimos un hueco en medio de nosotras dos y empezó la película.

31 de diciembre de 2019

Estamos en Val-d'Oise, vamos a celebrar aquí el Año Nuevo. Seremos unas veinte personas. Adèle, Noémie y yo hemos venido juntas. Los invitados van llegando y nos vamos mezclando con ellos, entablamos conversaciones con gente que queremos y hace tiempo que no veíamos. Hoy es un día realmente especial. Estamos separadas en diferentes grupos, cada una en una punta del salón, pero estamos juntas. En un momento dado, nuestras miradas se cruzan y nos lanzamos un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Queridos lectores:  
> Este es el final de esta historia. Tengo que destacar que es completamente ficticia, aunque seguro que ya lo saben, pero son exigencias del guion.  
> Ha sido un placer escribirla.  
> Amo a Céline, Adèle y Noémie, y espero que sigan juntas en el futuro 😉  
> Gracias por leerme.  
> aldeana


End file.
